Mi futuro es tu decisión
by Carupin
Summary: Estaba nerviosa y asustada porque sabía que estaba jugándome el todo por el todo. Porque sabía que después de hacer una pregunta como la que tenía que hacer las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo, pero era una pregunta que necesitaba hacerse... *Takari*
1. Capítulo I

Estaba nerviosa y asustada porque sabía que estaba jugándome el todo por el todo, porque sabía que después de hacer una pregunta como la que tenía que hacer las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo, pero era una pregunta que necesitaba hacerse...

Desde que nos conocimos Takeru y yo hemos compartido de manera permanente en el tiempo, y puede que haya empezado como costumbre que siempre estuviéramos juntos, porque caminábamos más lento que nuestros amigos y hermanos, al ser los más pequeños… pero a medida que crecíamos y podíamos caminar al ritmo de los demás, aún así siempre preferíamos caminar más atrás... En esas largas caminatas en el Digimundo nos contamos muchas cosas y comenzamos a conocernos sin siquiera preguntarnos nada. A veces hablaba yo… a veces hablaba él… y lo escuchaba atentamente, me contó sobre cómo conoció a Angemon, la relación de sus padres, lo que era para él vivir lejos de su hermano y fue como supe que en realidad él había pasado por muchas cosas duras.

Cuando nuestro viaje llegó a su fin, tuvimos que separarnos porque él vivía en otra ciudad, no perdimos nunca contacto por eso, cuando me dijo que viviría en Odaiba, me puse muy contenta, y fui mucho más feliz aún cuando se presentó en la sala de clases a la que yo asistía; seríamos compañeros... Su apariencia había cambiado, ya no era el más pequeño, era mucho más alto que yo y por primera vez pensé que Takeru era muy atractivo.

Así fue como comenzó a pasar el tiempo, y cada uno de nuestros amigos eligieron sus caminos. Algunos iniciaron una relación, como lo hicieron Yamato y Sora y luego les siguieron Miyako y Ken, los demás con personas que conocieron en sus respectivos trabajos, universidades o lugares que solían frecuentar... Ante mis ojos veía como la vida personal de todos comenzaba a separarnos... Observaba pasivamente pasar el tiempo y paulatinamente las reuniones se fueron haciendo menos regulares, hasta que en algún momento, la sagrada fecha del primero de agosto, era la única en la que nos encontrábamos todos. Extrañamente a Takeru se le estaba haciendo igual de difícil que a mí el conseguir una vida ajena a la del grupo, por lo que una vez más nos veíamos caminando al mismo ritmo, más lento que el resto y no puedo negarlo, hacía que me sintiera un poco menos presionada ver que no era la única e incluso bromeábamos al respecto.

En particular no me molestaba aquello, pero no fue hasta que mi hermano me pidió que cuidara de mi sobrino que no me había dado cuenta de algo… yo quería tener un bebé también…

La idea rondó por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y después de analizarlo con cuidado decidí que no porque no tuviera pareja no podría ser madre. Tenía todo, una casa, ahorros, trabajo estable… por lo que un día, sin más preámbulos, me dirigí a una clínica especializada en fertilización.

Fue algo incomoda la entrevista, hablar de los métodos, posibilidades y estadísticas y aunque me costara aceptarlo, había sido un poco -bastante, de hecho- frívolo todo, pero soportable, hasta que la pregunta más delicada de todas fue hecha: "¿tiene algún donador en mente o quisiera ver algunos de nuestros donantes de la base de datos?" Me sonrojé, porque por absurdo que sonara, había pensado en el bebé y en todo a lo que concerniera a eso… pero no había pensado en la segunda parte del aporte genético necesario para crear un bebé… no respondí y el médico pareció notar algo extraño, porque me dijo que podía pensarlo, pero que por el momento podíamos empezar con mis exámenes físicos para saber si todo andaba en orden conmigo.

Los exámenes físicos resultaron ser más incómodos y vergonzosos de lo que me gusta admitir, pero habían sido satisfactorios, por lo que harían un seguimiento de mis ciclos y, en cuanto tuviera el donante, comenzaría el proceso, por lo que pedí ver a los posibles candidatos preexistentes y dispuestos. Leía los antecedentes y todos estaban escogidos con los más estrictos "controles de calidad", salían sus antecedentes genéticos, logros académicos, sus gustos exageradamente refinados en algunos casos y todo parecía realmente elaborado... ¿de verdad le gustaba a alguien una dieta estricta en rábanos y arroz?... y por primera vez pensé en que tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que probablemente me estaba apresurando… pero aplaqué ese pensamientos y decidí escoger al que me pareció menos presuntuoso y el más atractivo a su vez, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos verdes y en su descripción se destacaba su gusto por los animales y no ostentaba de ninguna rareza o deporte extremo casi impronunciable o físicamente imposible, por lo que me pareció el más adecuado.

Esa noche soñé con un niño, quise creer que era el niño que tendría… si era niña era perfecto para mí también, pero esa noche fue un niño el que apareció, un niño rubio y pequeño que caminaba con alguien más, un hombre, y cuando traté de acercarme noté que la distancia no se hacía más corta, me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando a causa de Gatomon, desperté.

—Hikari, ¿estás bien?

—Si, sólo tuve un mal sueño.

Ella no me preguntó más, pero la acerqué a mí la abracé, posteriormente seguí durmiendo, esta vez sin pesadillas…

Estaba a poco de concretar la inseminación artificial, cuando de pronto, de la nada, pensé en mis amigos… en Takeru… en qué me diría cuando supiera que había decidido ser madre de esa manera… ¿Se sentiría decepcionado de mi? No es que no me importaran los demás… o mi hermano, por otro lado… pero era con Takeru con quién más compartía, ya que mis vacaciones eran las más prolongadas y debido a su profesión de escritor no tenía horarios, y definitivamente a quién de alguna u otra forma mi decisión afectaría más…

Mi inseminación estaba ya programada, la fecha había sido hace dos días… y no había sido capaz de ir. Miraba la pantalla del móvil y salía el número de la clínica. Era ya el tercer llamado ¿por qué me estaba pasando esto?. El móvil sonó nuevamente y no era la cuarta llamada, como supuse, sino que era Takeru…

—Hikari…- sonaba cansado y aliviado de escucharme.

—Takeru…-le respondí

—¿Estás ocupada?-preguntó con aquel tono que yo bien sabía que no era una pregunta como tal, sino una llamada de auxilio.

—No, la verdad- le contesté, después de todo, no lo estaba.

—¿Podrías venir?- consultó anhelante.

Simplemente le contesté que sí, que pronto estaría ahí, cuando escuche un niño llorar al otro lado de la línea. Ya sabía el por qué me estaba buscando, dado que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Así que me duché, me vestí y tome mi carro para ir en su ayuda.

Al llegar pude apreciar el tamaño del desastre y el por qué el llamado de auxilio; su sobrino pequeño estaba al cuidado de él. El pequeño era adorable, a decir verdad, pero él prefería la compañía femenina y por lo mismo, cuando estaba al cuidado de su tío, le hacía las cosas difíciles, aunque yo sabía que en realidad lo quería porque el pequeño Tetsuo era mi alumno y siempre dibujaba a un Takeru muy grande junto a sus padres y hermano mayor.

Tetsuo, al verme se arrojó a mis brazos y yo lo tomé, Takeru me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a ordenar mientras mascullaba cosas que me hacían reír… Ver a Takeru cocinar tan concienzudamente para su sobrino, hervir todo con sumo cuidado para que los alimentos no perdieran su sabor, propiedades y nutrientes no hizo más que hacerme sentir nostálgica acerca de si era muy egoísta mi deseo de ser madre soltera… y cuando finalmente terminó sus tareas culinarias, Takeru se acercó para despertar a su sobrino, arrebatándomelo de los brazos, besándolo y haciéndole cosquillas… y fue cuando obtuve mi respuesta; lo que yo quería era un hijo, si… pero quería un hijo de mi mejor amigo… no quería el hijo del sujeto que escogí por descarte, porque independiente de lo que saliera en su ficha yo no sabía cómo era su carácter, qué olores le desagradaban, o qué le gustaba… no sabía los valores que les habían sido inculcados… y si mi bebé tuviera tan sólo una de las muchas virtudes de Takeru…

Después de comer y jugar, Yamato y Sora pasaron a buscar al pequeño, que ignoró por completo a su padre y corrió hacia Sora, dejando a Yamato con los brazos estirados y un poco avergonzado, lo que nos causó mucha risa a todos.

Más tarde, después de lavar los platos, Takeru me invitó a salir a caminar, lo que acepté no de muy buenos ánimos porque después de que admití de cuáles eran mis verdaderos pensamientos al respecto a lo que quería, me sentía avergonzada de mirarlo a los ojos y creo que él se dio cuenta y mientras caminábamos, me armé de coraje y comencé a hablar.

—Takeru hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, o más bien pedirte… no sé cómo explicarlo… quiero decir…- estaba nerviosa pero sabía que si no se lo preguntaba en ese minuto, nunca más tendría el valor de hacerlo.

—¿Tiene que ver la clínica de fertilidad que has estado frecuentando? – su tono fue serio y apagado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – no sabía cómo pudo haberse enterado.

—La primera vez te vi por casualidad y la segunda vez te vio Sora y me hizo el comentario… la tercera vez te volví a ver yo… y ver que te han estado llamado y no has contestado, hay algo que sé que no me estás diciendo.

—Tienes razón, hay algo que no te he contado.

—Hikari si estás saliendo con alguien no es algo que tengas que ocultarme, si te hice pensar eso de algún modo, discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—No es nada lo que estás pensando.

—¿No? – preguntó curioso- ¿Y qué es entonces?

—Takeru, voy a ser madre.

Takeru dejó de caminar a mi lado y se quedó estático. Definitivamente eso no lo vio venir y no fue capaz de disimularlo.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme? – cuestionó en un tono de voz bajo y brusco.

—Hay otra cosa más- dije mientras todo mi cuerpo tiritaba de anticipación.

—¿Te casaste y no me contaste? – dijo muy mordaz y me dolió un poco la cizaña con la que soltó el comentario, pero era ahora o nunca.

—Quiero que tú seas el padre.

Él que en algún minuto había retomado la marcha nuevamente se detuvo y me miró directo a los ojos, había algo que no estaba entiendiendo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No estás embarazada? ¿Yo?

—Takeru, la razón por la que estoy yendo al lugar en el cual me viste es porque quiero ser madre. No tengo novio y a decir verdad no es algo que me moleste, sin embargo… yo quiero…- comencé a hablar pero él me cortó.

—No encuentras que es todo esto muy extraño, Hikari

—No es mi intención ponerte en una mala posición, es algo que por supuesto debes pensar si es que quieres, independientemente de tu respuesta todo seguirá como hasta ahora entre nosotros. Yo ya tomé la decisión…

—No me malinterpretes… es sólo que no lo había pensado… me siento halagado, pero no me siento preparado…

—Está bien, Takeru. Es demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo, lo sé y comprendo totalmente. No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes, en serio.

El regreso fue incomodo, por decirlo menos. Él caminaba dos metros atrás de mi y ambos estábamos sumidos en el silencio. Yo estaba profundamente decepcionada, había surgido en mi la esperanza de que él aceptaría… pero lamentablemente las cosas no son como uno las espera.

Antes de subir al carro Takeru me preguntó inseguro algo que no esperé.

—Ya lo decidiste, ¿verdad? Si no soy yo… será cualquiera otro.- dijo sin ser capaz de mirarme directo a los ojos.

—Bueno, no cualquiera ¿por quién me tomas? – traté de bromear, pero no le resulto gracioso en lo absoluto.

Le sonreí, le dije que ya nos veríamos pronto y me marché, olvidando por completo que mi móvil aún estaba en su mesa de centro.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

* * *

Lo había arriesgado todo y había perdido. Había expuesto mis planes y tal vez con ello había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Tal vez debí ser menos egoísta y no involucrarlo en esto, pero de no haber sido importante ciertamente nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Una vez que llegué a casa traté de distraerme pero era muy difícil dejar de pensar en Takeru y en cómo serían las cosas para nosotros de ahora en adelante, yo misma había sido quien dijo que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían… pero el que ni siquiera pudiéramos mirarnos después de la conversación no me pareció un buen indicio.

Recordé que le quedaba poca carga a la batería de mi móvil. Lo busqué en los bolsillos y no lo encontré, bajé a mi automóvil y tampoco estaba ahí, y recordaba perfectamente haberlo llevado a la casa de Takeru… y pronto comprendí que se había quedado allá. Ni hablar de ir a buscarlo…

Volví a mi casa y Tailmon ya había vuelto de su paseo y me alegré de verla, porque la verdad no deseaba estar sola, sería inevitable empezar a dar vueltas a lo que había pasado y no tenía ganas de pensar más en eso. Al menos no por lo que quedara del día.

Miré el calendario y ese mes ya sería improbable volver a la clínica, por lo que mis planes estarían postergados por unas semanas y no solo eso, el fin de mis vacaciones se aproximaba también…

Al día siguiente decidí que iría a buscar mi teléfono durante la tarde, por lo que al levantarme le escribí a Takeru un mail para avisarle.

Ese día había quedado con mi hermano y la verdad no tenía muchos deseos de ir, pero ya era tarde para un cambio de planes, no pensé mucho en eso hasta que sonó el timbre y al ver a través de la mirilla, grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar a mi rubio amigo.

—Hola…- Dijo tratando de sonar natural…  
—Hola… -Traté de responder casual…  
—Se te quedó en mi casa ayer...- sacó de uno de sus bolsillos mi móvil.  
—Si, te mandé un mail avisándote que iría más tarde a buscarlo…  
—Lo leí, pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías, y pasaba por acá…-dijo titubeante.  
—Gracias…-le respondí no muy segura de qué decir  
—Bueno, me marcho… - sentenció incómodo.

Se dio media vuelta y lo vi alejarse, pero de pronto se devolvió por sobre los mismos pasos que ya había dado, sorprendiéndome y súbitamente más alegre.

—Ah, sí, lo olvidé- sonrió nervioso… -Taichi llamó y dijo algo sobre que los planeas habían cambiado, algo de una visita sorpresa de sus suegros y el hermano de su esposa que sabía que no querrías ver. Espero que no te moleste que haya contestado pero parecía urgente por la insistencia del llamado…

No pude evitar el rubor de mis mejillas al recordar al cuñado de Tai. Había sido la única experiencia, bueno… la primera que había vivido sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo conocí cuando Taichi decidió que la familia de su novia y la nuestra debían conocerse. Él era el hermano menor de su novia y no les pareció nada mejor que los hermanos menores de ambos se sentaran juntos... Fue incómodo al principio porque él tenía una actitud muy petulante y se hacía difícil conversar de cualquier cosa, y ya me había hartado cuando decidí ir al baño para zafarme de él. No noté que venía atrás de mi cuando repentinamente me agarró de un brazo violentamente y me besó. Yo no quería, pero luego lo acepté porque sus labios fueron agradables y no me desagradaron. Fue algo sumamente pasional y animal, de hecho ahora lo pienso, si hubiese existido una oportunidad, las cosas habrían llegado a otro nivel, pero por lo que duró la reunión, cada vez que se podía nos besábamos y tocábamos furtivamente… y tengo que aceptarlo, me había dejado con ganas de más. Cosa que creí que se concretaría en el matrimonio… pero él llegó con otra persona y finalmente no concluyó de buena manera cuando intentó hacer lo mismo que la primera vez que nos habíamos visto.

—¿Hikari?- preguntó Takeru  
—Ah, gracias por el mensaje. No te preocupes, me acabas de dar una buena noticia.- respondí sonriéndo  
—Me marcho. Nos vemos luego.- dijo respondiendo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Aquel gesto me dolió, nunca había habido una respuesta hipócrita como la de él en ese minuto y fue cuando me percaté de que el tema que yo había expuesto realmente sería un punto de inflexión en nuestra relación.

—Takeru… por favor olvida lo que pasó anoche, has como si nunca te lo hubiese dicho. Debí pensarlo con más cuidado… De verdad no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.-le pedí anhelante.  
—No es nada de eso, de hecho he estado pensando…- respondió extrañamente… pero yo no quería saber y lo corté.  
—Por favor, no hablemos más de esto.- volví a pedírselo en un tono de ruego más que de anhelo.  
—Está bien-aceptó- pero hay algo que si debo decirte… no apresures las cosas. Es la clase de decisión de la que después no puedes arrepentirte, sé lo que te pasa, a veces a mi me ocurre también, es difícil ver a los demás en su propio mundo y sin tiempo, con casas ruidosas y llenas de risas... pero tú eres alguien quien se lo merece todo y a su debido tiempo aparecerá quien llene tus expectativas… no es algo por lo que tengas que pasar sola, yo sé que podrías hacerlo… no es eso lo que estoy diciendo… - dijo inseguro y perdiendo el hilo de lo que quería decir.  
—Ya no quiero esperar más, no insistas, Takeru. No hay nada que puedas decirme que yo ya no haya pensado antes.- declaré con una seguridad mayor a la que realmente sentía.

Ese fue el único momento en el que él me miró directo a los ojos y puedo jurar que no supe dilucidar si acaso estaba enojado o dolido, le brillaban los ojos y mi corazón se agitó más de lo normal. Él nunca me había mirado así… parecía como si quisiera decirme algo pero finalmente no dijo nada y simplemente se retiró.

Intenté hacer como que la visita de Takeru nunca fue tal, que nunca vino y que nunca dijo lo que me dijo, pero una y otra vez aquellas palabras venían a mi cabeza.

Nunca habían pasado más de dos semanas, desde que nos conocimos, que no hubiésemos tenido contacto, de hecho ni siquiera tres días y comenzaba a sentir su falta. Escuché a Tailmon hablar con alguien y salí y descubrí que estaba con Patamon, busqué ilusionadamente con la mirada Takeru, pero tarde dos segundos en darme cuenta de que él no podía estar por ahí, y Patamon, tan pronto me vio saludó, pero siguió hablando con Tailmon, que desde que tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no es que me haya dejado de hablar, pero la sentía más distante. Sentía que todos estaban en mi contra y fue cuando opté en irme unos días de vacaciones. Les avisé a mi hermano y a mi madre que no estaría en la ciudad por unos días, y antes de que me preguntaran dónde o con quién, apagué mi móvil y sólo llevé conmigo a mi Digimon.

Nos hacía falta un tiempo a solas en un lugar en el que no fuera nuestro ambiente, no salía de Odaiba desde hace años y tal como lo creí, estar haciendo cosas distintas mantuvo los pensamientos que no quería tener, alejados. Tailmon y yo lo pasamos excelente en esos días, pero por supuesto no duró mucho dado que en dos días más estaba planificada la fecha y yo ya no iba a dar pie atrás en mi decisión.

El día finalmente llegó, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Había llegado la hora. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté que alguien me estaba impidiendo el paso deliberadamente y al levantar la mirada vi los ojos claros que tanto había extrañado... pero ¿qué hacía él ahí?

—No lo hagas, Kari. – me dijo en un tono que era demasiado serio. Él de verdad me lo estaba pidiendo… Recordé la última vez que me había llamado de esa forma… y había sido desde esa noche que decidimos olvidar…

—Esa es una decisión que ya tomé. ¿Cómo sabías hoy era el día?- pregunté inquisitivamente.  
—Cuando se te quedó el móvil en mi departamento recibiste más de una llamada y contesté porque insistían demasiado… y lo supe. No era mi intención…- dijo cabizbajo.  
—Lo siento, T.K. pero no tienes el derecho a meterte de esta forma en mi vida.- le dije tajante y dando por terminado el tema.

Seguí mi camino, pero a los dos pasos que di sentí que él me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, me dolió, de hecho y me obligó a mirarlo, no me dijo nada, pero me lo dijo todo… luego me soltó y se fue rápidamente. Fue sumamente intenso aquel momento y mi corazón latía fuerte.

Me interné y en unos momentos más se llevaría a cabo el proceso. Cuando me vi sentada en ese sillón ginecológico, con esa jeringa extremadamente larga y al médico frente a mí… cuando vi lo real de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando él me dijo que me relajara, que estaría listo dentro de poco, fue que me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Le dije que parara e irremediablemente me largué a llorar, estaba avergonzada y quería más que nada salir corriendo de ese lugar al que nadie me obligó a entrar. No me importó perder un depósito, no me importaba nada, sólo quería estar en mi cama junto a Tailmon y pensar que mañana ya sería otro día.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero desperté con golpes en la puerta de entrada, miré la hora y era poco menos de media noche Tailmon me quedó mirando interrogante y fuimos a ver qué era lo que pasaba y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Takeru afuera.

—Lo hiciste nuevamente- lo dijo en un tono acusador  
—Takeru ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?- le pregunté insegura  
—Hiciste lo que quisiste sin considerar lo que yo pudiera sentir o pensar.- siguió hablando en ese tono en el cual se habla a quien ha sido sentenciado por alguna clase de pecado imperdonable.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunté no muy segura de querer saber lo que él quería decir.  
—Estoy hablando de lo que pasó hoy, lo que pasó hace un mes… de lo que pasó hace años, en la boda de tu hermano.- soltó.  
—Decidimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso nuevamente- le dije incomoda.  
—¡Lo decidiste tu sola! ¡A mí no me preguntaste nada!- su tono de voz siempre seguro y calmado se había agudizado.  
—¿Quieres bajar el volumen?, la gente te oirá.-le pedí.  
—A ti no te importó bajar el volumen esa noche.- dijo desvergonzadamente  
—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? Aquello no debió pasar.- no quería seguir oyendo más sobre el tema.  
—Pero pasó, si más tarde te arrepentiste, ese es tu problema, no el mío.- dijo sentenciador.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pudiste olvidarlo?- respondí mordaz.  
—No, nunca pude olvidarlo, no, más bien… nunca quise olvidarlo.- me miró tan intensamente que no fui capaz de sostener su mirada.

Estaba atónita, Takeru estaba hablando del recuerdo que compartíamos pero del que nunca se hablaba. Él estaba rompiendo el código.

—No hables estupideces de las que te puedas arrepentir. – Esa era la primera vez en la que me dirigía a él de esa manera.  
—No me arrepentiré. Las cosas que hago las asumo, porque soy un hombre de no hace las cosas sin pensar- fue su justificación.  
—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – le pregunté desafiante.  
—Puedo hacer como que no me acuerdo de la noche que compartimos, puedo aparentar no recordar que me pediste que fuera el padre de tu bebé, puedo pretender incluso que sólo quiero ser tu mejor amigo… pero no puedo aceptar que decidieras embarazarte por las tuyas sin considerar lo que yo pudiera pensar ni siquiera un poco.  
—Te pregunté primero que a nadie.- respondí defendiéndome.  
—No preguntaste de la manera adecuada.- dijo desviando la mirada.  
—¿Y cuál es la manera adecuada?- le pregunté totalmente desconociendo la respuesta.

Él no me respondió, sin embargo lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando. No fue un beso dulce, ni mucho menos amable, era un beso lleno de ira que yo no estaba dispuesta a devolver, pero que tampoco rechacé.

—Todo empezó así ¿No es cierto? Pero era al revés, tú eras quien me besaba.- dijo acusador  
—No quiero hablar de eso, por favor, si dejamos las cosas como están existirá una posibilidad para salvar nuestra amistad.- de verdad quería que no dijera más.  
—Esta vez es todo o nada, Kari. No me importa si hoy te inseminaste para tener el hijo de otro hombre, yo lo aceptaré como mío.- dijo muy seguro  
—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Basta ya! – estaba hablando como nunca lo imaginé y lo detuve.  
—Estoy diciendo que tu hijo será el mío, independientemente de que no sea su padre biológico.- dijo aún más seguro y determinado que antes  
—¿Y eso quién lo decidió? ¿Tú?- dije burlesca, después de todo ¿quién se ha creído él que era?  
—Lo decidiste tú, el día que me lo pediste. Me conoces, Hikari. Sabías que yo no podría ser simplemente un donador de esperma y limitarme a observar desde lejos a mi hijo o hija… mucho menos si es nuestro.

Me costaba pensar sobre cualquier cosa con él estando tan cerca de mí, respirando casi el mismo aire. Takeru me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

¿Sabía yo que él nunca aceptaría ser simplemente un donador de esperma? La respuesta estaba ahí, a la vista y sin escarbar mucho y lo supe… él tenía razón… él no era de esa clase de hombre, pero yo no lo iba a asumir, y él lo supo con mirarme. Así que sin más desvié la mirada y él rió irónicamente.

—Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y te aprovechaste de eso, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.  
—Nunca haría eso.- negué la acusación.  
—Lo haces Kari, todo el tiempo lo haces… y a mí no me importaba porque podía estar cerca de ti. Terminaba con mis novias cuando las cosas se ponían serias y tú hacías lo mismo con quienes conociste y compartiste, y funcionaba bien para nosotros, pero esto es demasiado. Me cansé de tu juego. Tienes que decidir ahora, desde hace años que estamos en esta relación escondida detrás una integra amistad y yo ya no estoy dispuesto. No estoy solo porque no pueda estar con alguien, estoy soltero porque quiero estar contigo… pero yo ya no te puedo esperar más.- bajó su mirada, y lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo escuché perfectamente.

Era demasiada la información que estaba recibiendo y lo que él decía era todo tan cierto. No era que él no tuviese a ninguna mujer dispuesta a estar con él, de hecho en más de una ocasión he visto como él ha rechazado mujeres preciosas…

—¿No negarás ni aceptarás nada? Se está haciendo demasiado propio de ti… toda la vida creí que eras admirable y valiente, pero eres cobarde y manipuladora. Acabo de abrir los ojos y he perdido mi tiempo esperándote.- eso me hirió más que cualquier herida física que haya tenido en la vida.

Me soltó y se alejó, ya no sentía su respiración ni su cálido toque al cual estaba tan acostumbrada y para cuando reaccioné, él ya se había ido, cerrando con un portazo que se tiene que haber escuchado por todo el edificio. Yo caí sobre mis piernas ya no pudiendo resistir más mi propio peso. Comencé a sentir una angustia tan intensa que se apoderó de mí y me dolía el pecho, quería llorar pero no me salían las lágrimas, me sentía desprotegida e indefensa. La persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo me dijo cosas horribles, pero no era eso lo que me dolía, sino que él se hubiese ido… de verdad se había ido, él, con quién siempre conté y había dado por sentado que podría contar toda la vida… y fue ahí, cuando me imaginé una vida sin él, que empezaron a salir las lágrimas… porque una vida sin él no tenía ningún sentido. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y salí tras él, abriendo la puerta sin preocuparme de cerrarla, pero por mucho que corrí Takeru ya no estaba ahí. Bajé a la vereda y miré a todos lados y no se veía ni una alma por los alrededores. Subí desanimadamente a buscar las llaves de mi auto, él no podía estar demasiado lejos... Pero cuando lo viera… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Él estaba en lo correcto con cada una de las acusaciones que profirió contra mí y tal vez tuviera razón respecto a mi… y quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ir… le había hecho mucho daño.

Entré a mi departamento nuevamente y cerré sin fijarme en nada, sólo que noté que la puerta al no sonó como suele hacerlo y me llamó la atención, por lo que volteé a ver qué ocurría… la puerta no se cerró porque Takeru había puesto el pie para impedirlo. Lo miré confundida.

—Sólo dime una cosa.- dijo suplicante  
—¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunté. Estaba dispuesta a responder lo que él quisiera, porque había vuelto, estaba ahí.  
—¿Se lo habrías pedido a algún otro? – Me miró intensamente y yo supe que de esa respuesta se decidiría lo que pasaría con nosotros.  
—Están todos mis amigos casados o con relaciones estables.- respondí a medias, tratando de evadir la respuesta de manera indirecta.  
—Responde la pregunta.- pidió con desesperación  
—No, no se lo habría pedido a nadie que no fueras tú.- respondí honestamente por primera vez en la noche.

Él terminó de entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se me acercó en tres grandes zancadas, puso sus manos en mis mejillas, se agachó y me besó y yo lo recibí ávida de él. Ya no era un beso violento como el primero de esa noche, ni apremiante como los que nos dimos hace años… era un beso calmado, lleno de sentimientos. Comenzamos a acercarnos más y por lo menos a mi me nació una necesidad de él que no había sabido que poseía hasta que pensé que lo había perdido, me puse de puntillas y lo abracé por el cuello… él era tan alto para mi que significó algo de esfuerzo… sentí su lengua en mi labio superior y generó en mi un deseo tal que no supe cómo interpretar o cómo manejar, sólo seguí mis instintos y dejé de pensar cuando el beso calmo de hace un momento ya no lo era tanto, cuando comencé a excitarme sin que él siquiera tocara una zona erógena, él me estaba provocando sin siquiera intentarlo… y me estaba gustando más de lo que imaginé. Mis expectativas, según los recuerdos que me gustaba pensar que eran difusos, los recordaba mejor de lo que me gustaba admitir, pero no quería comparar… sólo quería sentir. Takeru me susurró al oído si estaba bien que fuéramos a mi habitación, a lo que apenas audible susurré que sí, sabiendo que en el momento que entráramos ahí, ya no habría vuelta atrás… pero yo estaba segura y él lo estaba también… así que simplemente dimos rienda suelta a nuestra tan acallada conducta lasciva que tanto tiempo había sido reprimida.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews soy muy feliz leyéndolos.

Espero les agrade la actualización.


	3. Capítulo III

Gracias por los reviews

(Capítulo +18)

* * *

Desperté junto a él abrazado a mí y tengo que admitirlo, fue extraño de primera impresión, pero me agradó. Takeru seguía durmiendo y no pude evitar recordar aquella noche de la que decidimos nunca mencionar… esa noche que compartimos después del matrimonio de mi hermano…

_Kyoya, el cuñado de Taichi con el que había tenido una pequeña historia que no concluyó, me miraba y yo sabía lo que él quería decirme con esa mirada, Takeru que estaba a mi lado como mi acompañante, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y yo estaba comenzando a incomodarme, porque no quería que nadie lo notase y él estaba siendo demasiado evidente. En algún momento Takeru me dejó sola y comencé a buscar a los demás, cuando en medio de mucha gente, Kyoya me encontró y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Busqué por los alrededores a su cita y parecía estar solo. No sentía deseos de bailar con él, por lo que lo ignoré, y tal como empezó todo antes, él me arrastró a un lugar más apartado y comenzó a besarme… pensé en rechazarlo pero mi reacción fue más lenta de lo que esperé y terminé por aceptarlo y tuvo el mismo efecto en mi que la primera vez. Quizás era lo prohibido, lo furtivo... pero él tenía algo que lograba despertar esa parte de mi que no quisiera que nadie viera… y me agradaba saber que yo no le era indiferente tampoco, le hacía bien a mi ego. Mientras me besaba y me acercaba más a él y me empujaba no muy gentilmente hacia la pared, repentinamente abrí los ojos porque me pareció que tuve la impresión de que alguien estaba mirando y reaccioné, lo aparté y volví a pensar con la cabeza. Estaba en la boda de mi hermano, mis amigos estaban por ahí, mis padres estaban también y era muy probable que Takeru me estuviese buscando ya. Busqué a alguien conocido con la mirada y tuve suerte, nadie fue testigo de mi desliz, así que traté de encontrar rápidamente a alguien, quien fuera, para no volver a hacer otra estupidez y para mi alegría divisé a Ken y Miyako unos metros más allá con quienes me quedé por un rato hasta que surgió una inquietud ¿dónde estaba Takeru? Dejé a mis amigos para ir a buscarlo y no tardé mucho en encontrarlo; estaba sentado en el bar, bebiendo. Me pareció extraño porque él no solía beber ni siquiera una copa._

_—¿Por qué estás bebiendo alcohol?- le pregunté._

_Él simplemente me miró y su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y me ofreció de lo que estaba tomando. No lo cuestioné y lo acepté. Luego de un rato en el cual ninguno de los dos habló, si bien no habíamos bebido mucho había algo extraño en el ambiente y sin manifestarlo explícitamente ambos sabíamos que no queríamos estar ahí. No sé qué había arruinado el ánimo de él, pero nos estábamos marchando sin que nadie lo notara para que no nos lo impidieran._

_No sé en qué minuto comenzó, pero noté de pronto que no apartaba su mirada de mi escote… No es que me molestara, pero era extraño tener esa clase de atención de su parte, aunque admito que me sentí halagada. De alguna manera decidí que no lo ignoraría, por lo que cuando noté su mirada fija en mi escote nuevamente, esperé a que su mirada se encontrara con la mía y cuando finalmente sus ojos y los míos se encontraron comenzamos a besarnos sin ninguna clase de explicación aparente. Se sentían perfectos sus labios con los míos, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y gemí al sentirla. Creo que aquel contacto me gustó más a mí que a él, ya que él no parecía sentir la misma necesidad que yo, porque era yo la pedía más de él y T.K. no me lo permitía, alejándose y haciendo que me empinara para alcanzarlo, valiéndose de su altura para lograrlo. Su negativa sólo hacía que mis ganas de besarlo aumentaran y él lo sabía. Mientras que traté de hacerme la ofendida busqué con la mirada dónde estábamos y descubrí que estábamos más cerca de la casa de él… a la que llegamos apenas. Aún vivía con su madre por lo que cuando cerramos la puerta y él me levantó contra ella, tuve que controlar mi risa nerviosa ante la sorpresa de sentirlo excitado, bueno, a su favor podía decir que era una suerte que a mí no se me notara tanto, al menos no a simple vista. Aunque estar usando un vestido ciertamente no era un punto a mi favor y sonrió, se quitó los zapatos y me cargó hasta su habitación, donde me dejó sentada en la cama y segundos más tarde me quitó los tacos con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirarme, para luego quedar arriba mío y volver a buscar mis labios que sin más juegos estuve plenamente dispuesta a dejarlo encontrarlos. _

_—T.K. tu pantalón me está haciendo daño.- le dije un poco incomoda._

_Podía sonar a excusa, pero de verdad el roce me estaba lastimando, por lo que él se lo quitó y no pude más que admirarlo cuando solo quedó en bóxers y con su camisa medio desabrochada y arrugada… ¿siempre fue él tan guapo y tan viril? El sentir sus manos donde nunca las había puesto antes me provocaba un hormigueo en la piel, incluyendo aquellas áreas que no estaban a su alcance, su cálido toque lo quería sentir en todos lados y no podía controlar ese anhelo... estaba ansiosa de él por lo que cuando lo sentí desabrochar mi vestido, me puse nerviosa y tiritaba porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción… quería gustarle. No me sentí tan vulnerable ni siquiera en mi primera vez ¿por qué con él estaba tan nerviosa? Takeru, quién ya había quitado mi vestido, comenzó a tocarme delicada y cuidadosamente. Parecía estar estudiando cómo cada uno de sus movimientos repercutían en mí, porque me miraba cada vez que cambiaba de técnica. Él no parecía entender que me gustaba todo lo que él hiciera… Cuando finalmente se decidió a quitarse la ropa, yo no quise ni pestañar para no perder ni por un milisegundo la visión sobre su cuerpo. No había nada en él que no me agradara. Sus músculos marcados me tenían latiendo el corazón muy rápido… con ese cuerpo que cualquiera querría y esa inseguridad que parecía propia de un debutante estaba sumida entre la lujuria y la ternura. Nunca imaginé al despertar ese día que las cosas terminarían así, con Takeru respirando en mi oído y besando mi cuello, consiguiendo que cada segundo que pasara sintiera más y más necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí y él lo entendió porque volvió a besarme y casi sin darme cuenta me había dejado tan desnuda como él lo estaba, me sentía temblorosa ante la anticipación de concretar lo que él y yo habíamos comenzado… y sin más preámbulos nos encontrábamos tan unidos como un hombre y una mujer podían estar. Traté de controlar mi respiración ante la intrusión, pero me estaba resultando difícil porque estaba muy excitada. Nunca esperé que él se sintiera así de bien en mi, era perfecto… como si estuviéramos hechos para estar así de juntos… él apenas se movía y sin embargo me llenaba por completo. Necesitaba hacerle saber a él lo bien que me estaba sintiendo, y que era por él… deseaba que Takeru se sintiera como yo, y por un instante la zozobra de si acaso me estaba dejando llevar demasiado se apoderó de mi, pero al momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe que no era algo que estuviera experimentando sola… él estaba tan sumido en ese momento que compartíamos como yo lo estaba, y no necesité más estímulos para finalmente acabar maravillosamente y por lo que noté poco después, Takeru tampoco necesitó más. En cuanto a mí, sentirlo gemir tan masculinamente en el momento que finalmente alcanzó el clímax, ocasionó que quisiera volver a vivir lo que hacía casi nada había concluido. Él se acomodó después a mi lado y me abrazó posesivamente. Paulatinamente se quedó medio dormido, aunque aún podía escuchar su corazón, que se oía un tanto agitado, y recién entonces pude pensar con más calma; en el momento en que nuestra unión física se concretó comprendí finalmente que lo amaba, y muchas situaciones y reacciones de las cuales no entendía por qué comenzaban a tener sentido. En cuanto a mi no quería volver a experimentar esa clase de conexión con nadie más y por sobretodo, no quería imaginarlo a él en esa situación con otra mujer… Antes de lo acontecido sabía de alguna manera que para él yo no le era indiferente… pero nunca imaginé que me deseara físicamente… nunca nada, hasta esa noche, me había dado un indicio sobre eso, pero ahora que había sucedido descubrí me encantaba sentirlo desnudo junto a mí, su olor me llenaba los pulmones y el solo oírlo respirar me hacía querer reír como una tonta, traté de no hacer ruido, pero aparentemente no lo hice bien porque Takeru se apoderó de mis labios y en unos pocos segundos más volví a sentirlo preparado para la acción que yo también estaba deseando…_

_Desperté porque de pronto sentí frío, aún estaba oscuro por lo que debía de ser de madrugada, por unos breves momentos me sentí desorientada y prontamente recordé que estaba en la habitación de Takeru, aún desnuda y me sonrojé, pero ¿dónde estaba él? Busqué con la mirada tratando de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad pero definitivamente él no estaba ahí. Tanteé mi ropa interior esparcida por el suelo y me vestí, encontré la camisa de Takeru y me la coloqué… después de todo un vestido es mucho más complicado de usar. Abrí la puerta y escuché una voz, la de él, hablando por teléfono con un volumen muy bajo, seguramente para no despertarme ni a mí ni a su madre. Puse atención a su conversación y cada vez que hablaba sentía como si alguien estuviera taladrando mi corazón y para empeorar la situación, el alcohol que bebí, al cual no tengo demasiada tolerancia, decidió que era un buen momento para salir por donde mismo entró. Apresuré el paso hacía el baño y haciendo el menor ruido posible devolví todo el contenido que tenía en mi estomago. "¿Conmigo?" "¿Por qué estaría con Hikari?" "Sólo somos amigos" "no salimos juntos de la fiesta" "tal vez deberían preguntarle a otra persona" Esas frases seguían rondando en mi cabeza mientras me recuperaba y seguían siendo igual de dolorosas… Takeru me negó, estando yo en su habitación, durmiendo desnuda… ¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Me estaban buscando? Eso dejó de importarme cuando escuché el clásico sonido que sólo las zapatillas de levantar hacen… el sonido se escuchaba como si estuviera acercándose y se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta tras la que yo estaba… y no se me ocurrió nada más inteligente que dejar de respirar… era lo que me faltaba, además de la decepcionante forma de despertar y encontrarme con una realidad para la que no me encontraba preparada, ahora la siempre atenta y ocupada madre de Takeru, me descubriría apenas cubierta de ropa, vomitando en su baño. Las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en mis ojos por el esfuerzo que significó devolver todo lo ingerido, las sequé y esperé, preparándome mentalmente para enfrentar lo que tuviera que encarar. Esperé un poco más, pero finalmente no pasó nada y escuché que los pasos se dirigían a otro lugar, hasta que finalmente escuché una puerta de salida cerrarse. Acomodé la precaria ropa que tenía puesta, al mirar hacia el lavabo encontré un enjuague bucal de menta tan fuerte que hizo que las lágrimas que impedía conscientemente que salieran, finalmente lo hicieran. Salí y titubeé un poco al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación que había sido testigo de mi más grande equivocación y decididamente entré, su rubio dueño estaba sentado esperándome, al parecer, porque al verme sonrió y me abrazó y me guió nuevamente a la cama, donde nos cubrió a ambos y no dejó de abrazarme hasta que se quedó dormido nuevamente. Me hubiese gustado que no me tocara, no quería que me abrazara, pero no quería enfrentarme a él tampoco, por lo que al darme cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido, me puse el vestido, busqué mis tacos y salí silenciosamente de ahí. Me sentí a gusto una vez que salí de aquel lugar y emprendí rumbo al apartamento en el cual aún vivía con mis padres. Respiré aliviada una vez que pude entrar sin que nadie se percatara y fui directamente a la ducha. Se sentía bien quitarme el sudor y cualquier resquicio de la noche anterior y finalmente, sin siquiera ocuparme de secar mi cabello, me fui a mi habitación y dormí… no sé cuánto tiempo dormí a decir verdad, pero cuando desperté no había nadie en casa, lo que me dejó sola a mí y a mis pensamientos. Habían pasado muchas cosas, mi hermano mayor al que tanto admiraba y quería, se había casado… me había reencontrado con el hermano de mi nueva cuñada… terminé teniendo sexo con Takeru y finalmente descubrir que había sido utilizada por mi mejor amigo luego de darme cuenta de que lo amaba… habría sido mucho en un mes, pero todo aquello aconteció en un lapso de horas y fue abrumador, si me detenía a pensar en ello sabía que no podría manejarlo así que estaba decidida a olvidarlo todo, especialmente los últimos acontecimientos por lo que decidí abstraerme enfocándome en mis estudios y resultó bien, hasta el tercer día cuando fue que nos volvimos a encontrar de casualidad. No puedo negar que mi corazón se agitó cuando lo vi, los recuerdos que tanto había evitado volvieron tan pronto lo tuve a unos pocos metros de mi, él no sonreía como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía y yo me contuve tan bien que me sorprendí a mí misma. Takeru lucía apagado y no me gustaba verlo así, sin embargo yo no estaba tan bien como para hacerme cargo de aquello, por lo que cada vez que intuía que él quería hablar de lo sucedido yo lo detenía, y en algún momento él pareció entenderlo, porque no lo intentó más. Gradualmente nuestra relación volvió a ser tan cercana como lo era antes y yo llegué a ser la mejor de mi clase, por lo que al terminar mis estudios las ofertas de trabajo no me faltaron, algunas incluso fuera de Odaiba pero no me animé a dejar la ciudad en la que crecí… el tiempo pasó y cada uno empezó a especializarse en lo que escogió, yo salí con algunos hombres pero nunca logré comprometerme emocionalmente con ninguno y cuando las cosas se ponían serias y me exigían más de lo que podía dar, me veía en la obligación de terminarlas y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que volvió a ocurrir…_

Después de todo ese tiempo, de todas esas vivencias y esos recuerdos que traté de mantener aislados, me encontraba nuevamente con él. Me abrazaba posesivamente aún en su sueño, estábamos frente a frente y podía observar con detenimiento sus facciones, que tan bien conocía pero que en realidad pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de registrar con tal detenimiento. Sentí la necesidad de ir al baño, y al moverme un poco él relajó su abrazo y fui capaz de ir. Al volver a la habitación donde Takeru se encontraba, lo encontré despierto mirando concienzudamente el techo, parecía preocupado pero al verme su expresión cambió.

—Volviste- susurró aliviado.  
—Es mi habitación ¿a dónde iría? – le pregunté, quería saber qué había pasado por su mente.  
—Creí que… - dijo sin ser capaz de terminar  
—¿Qué fue lo que creíste? – yo lo sabía, pero quería que lo exteriorizara.  
—No importa – le restó importancia.  
—Dímelo – exigí.  
—Creí que te habías arrepentido nuevamente- dijo con una inseguridad tal, que me recordó al T.K. de antaño.

Me acerqué a él y volvimos a besarnos, no tardamos en volver a repetir lo que habíamos estado haciendo gran parte de la noche, yo no me cansaba de sentirlo y él parecía no cansarse de mí tampoco. Me gustaba todo de él, cómo se movía, como gemía y cómo nos acoplábamos a la perfección. El efecto que su cuerpo tenía sobre el mío lo desconocía pero me encantaba… nunca pensé que el deseo físico fuera algo tan poderoso, pero lo era y ahora lo comprendía…

Takeru y yo iniciamos una relación muy lujuriosa y pasional, no le dimos nombre a lo nuestro pero sabíamos que éramos exclusivos, no era formal pero no había lugar para nadie más, al menos yo no necesitaba a nadie más y me encantaba creer que él tampoco. Todas mis preocupaciones rutinarias al encontrarnos por las noches las olvidaba para sólo concentrarme en nosotros dos. Supongo que fue por esa misma razón que Tailmon y Patamon decidieron irse al Digimundo... Ya los traeríamos de vuelta.

Despertar en su apartamento o él en el mío, se había hecho parte de nuestra vida rápidamente y sin darme cuenta estar en su territorio era igual de cómodo para mí que estar en el mío. De cualquier manera las cosas se estaban dando de forma natural y no quería apresurar las cosas, me gustaba el rumbo que estábamos tomando y no quería que cambiara.

Habían pasado un poco más de dos meses y supe muchas cosas que ignoraba, como que aquella primera noche juntos había sido la primera experiencia sexual de él. No puedo negar que me encantó saberlo, porque ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Tailmon había vuelto a mi lado y lo agradecí porque la extrañaba y su aparente desinterés en mi me causaba gracia… a veces era tan demandante como cualquier gato doméstico consentido. Desde hace uno días que no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien y Takeru se encontraba en Kobe por una investigación acerca de uno de sus libros, no obstante me llamaba a diario y cada vez que lo oía sentía deseos de decirle que lo quería pronto de vuelta, pero sentía que no era lo correcto. Él nunca ha interferido en mi trabajo. Las clases estaban dándose normalmente, era cierto que me sentía un poco más somnolienta y cansada, pero lo atribuía a que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las actividades nocturnas y sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cara con tan solo recordar la noche antes de que se marchara y una sonrisa que no pude esconder se apoderó de mi rostro y traté de desviar mis recuerdos para concentrarme en la última hora de clases que me faltaba por dictar.

Al volver a casa, cuando apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, me encontré con Takeru frente a mí, que parecía estar esperándome porque apenas cerré la puerta fue a mi encuentro. Aunque si no lo hubiese hecho él lo hubiese hecho yo, ya que al segundo que lo vi solté todo lo que tenía en los brazos para ir hacia él, nos besamos y nos quedamos mirando un instante. Él recogió las cosas que dejé caer y sonrió al ver lo que traía en las bolsas.

—¿Kimchi? – preguntó un tanto desconcertado y rió a su vez.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo?- le pregunté curiosa.  
—No sabía que te gustara- aclaró.  
—En realidad no me gusta demasiado… pero hoy deseaba comerlo- respondí.

Nos sentamos a comer y él solo me miraba sonriente. A decir verdad yo tenía mucho apetito, por lo que no me detuve a pensar en el por qué él estaba actuando como lo hacía. Mientras comía mi kimchi Takeru finalmente habló.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó como si nada.

Quedé estupefacta. No es algo que no esperara, pero era definitivo que no creí que sería en ese minuto, sin ninguna clase de aviso previo… Pero traté de responderle igual de casual que él.

—Si quiero- dije muy decidida.

Traté de ocultar y apaciguar el regocijo interior y seguí comiendo para disimularlo. Terminé y después de levantar el plato de la mesa Takeru se fue hacia el sofá y prendió la TV, me senté a su lado luego de haberme lavado los dientes y me apoye en su pecho después de sentir sus labios en mi frente, comencé a sentir los ojos pesados y me quedé dormida.

Esa noche fue la primera que compartimos que no hicimos nada más que dormir y fue tan satisfactoria como cualquier otra, aunque extrañamente el cansancio era el mismo. Iría al médico, tal vez me faltaba alguna clase de vitamina, busqué mi móvil para concertar la cita con el médico y miré con detenimiento la fecha. Habían pasado ya casi tres meses con Takeru, casi tres meses de noches maravillosas con él… casi sin interrupciones. ¿Sería acaso? No habían muchos cambios, no sentía asco por las mañanas, ni había tenido mareos, antojos… tampoco muchos… sólo ese cansancio que no parecía normal… ¿sería? De pronto no me sentí del todo alegre. Estaba yendo todo tan bien y aunque todo empezó por mi deseo de ser madre de pronto no me sentí tan segura como según yo lo estaba hace no mucho tiempo atrás. Además ¿querría él? Si bien era cierto que ninguno estaba tomando precauciones para evitarlo y era obvio en qué podía terminar eso, no estaba del todo segura, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo… así que no me quedaba otra que rectificar lo que para mí ya era casi una completa certeza.

Los resultados estaban ahí y no podía dejar de mirarlos. En teoría tenía ahora todo lo que quería, estaba efectivamente embarazada, aquel bebé era de TK, como lo deseé desde un principio, y lo más sorprendente era que el bebé tenía tres meses de gestación y yo no me había dado ni cuenta, porque no había sido víctima de los usuales síntomas. Había quedado embarazada el día que lo planeé, pero no cómo lo había previsto.

Estaba nerviosa, no sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien, pero aún así no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No es la clase de información que puedes guardar para ti misma.

Takeru esa noche estaba más hablador de lo acostumbrado, estaba contento porque estaba por terminar su tercer libro y aquello lo tenía muy animado, nunca me contaba de qué se trataban sus libros, pero prometió que la primera copia impresa que obtuviera sería mía, yo sólo sonreí.

—Estoy embarazada –dije sin rodeos.

Observé cuidadosamente cada uno de los gestos de él, parecía calmado, después de todo él usualmente era muy recatado con sus reacciones. Me miró a los ojos y sólo verbalizó una pregunta.

—¿De cuánto tiempo? – preguntó desviando la mirada

Yo comprendí al instante a qué se refería con eso. Si decía dos meses él no tendría dudas de que él era el padre, pero ¿me creería él si le dijera la verdad? Eso es algo que averiguaría dentro de poco.

—Tres meses y dos semanas-respondí segura.

Supongo que la gente ya no debe quejarse de la inefectividad de los programas de fertilidad- acotó innecesariamente.

Ahí estaba el comentario que esperaba venir y no quería receptar. Sonrió y reconocí esa sonrisa porque muy pocas veces la había visto: esa sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos. Quería decirle que nunca llegué a concretar la fertilización, que si estaba en el estado en el que estaba era porque nosotros no tuvimos precauciones para evitarlo… pero me sentía decepcionada porque primero él fue quien llegó a mi casa en medio de la noche pregonando que no le importaba nada más, que mis hijos serían los suyos ¿aquello no era verdad y le quise creer?

Se excusó con que debía trabajar en su libro y se marchó. Le fue imposible esbozar algo más que esa sonrisa falsa y yo casi lo preferí así. No quería pensar más ni enfadarme por lo que aproveché aquel sopor del que era víctima para dormir.

Mañana sería otro día y ya habría tiempo de pensar las cosas con más detenimiento.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo IV

La cara de estupefacción de Tai fue memorable. No recordaba haber visto esa expresión nunca. Esperaba su regaño, pero todo lo que recibí fue que me tomara en brazos como cuando era pequeña y me diera vueltas en el aire. Él estaba feliz con la noticia y yo sentí cómo mi amor por él creció aún más. En el fondo lo que más temía era su reacción. Supongo que de algo debió percatarse, porque no me preguntó mucho más que cuánto tiempo tenía y cuál era la fecha aproximada para el nacimiento, aunque bien podía notar cuánto se mordió la lengua para preguntar por el "quien" y supongo que de alguna manera debió influenciar en mis padres para que no me preguntaran al respecto, porque era realmente extraño que no preguntaran nada.

Tailmon, que siempre fue aprensiva conmigo, ahora lo era el doble. Ella no sabía mucho sobre qué esperar o qué hacer, pero yo todo lo que necesitaba era que estuviera conmigo y me encantaba acicalarla, lo que ella me agradecía de sobremanera y a mi me relajaba más que cualquier otra clase de terapia.

En cuando a Takeru aunque no estuviera conmigo, y me afectaba un poco cómo terminó todo, no tenía ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. Sí, lo extrañaba y me hubiese gustado estar viviendo estos momentos acompañada de él, y aunque él malinterpretó todo – y no puedo culparlo por eso –nunca creí que actuaría tan primitivamente. Sólo una cosa tenía clara y era que yo no lo iría a buscar, si él deseaba volver a mi lado, él tendría que volver por su cuenta.

Miyako en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, gritó de felicidad y me dio una serie de concejos que según sus palabras, agradecería luego, pero ella a diferencia de mi hermano o mis padres, no tuvo la sutileza de ocultar su curiosidad, algo que por supuesto esperaba viniendo de ella y me preguntó directamente sobre el padre del bebé… quise quedarme callada pero ya no quería seguir guardándomelo sólo para mí y por primera vez hablé de todo lo que había pasado, desde cómo comenzó mi alocada idea de ser madre, de cómo Takeru y yo comenzamos una relación y qué había pasado hacía menos de una semana cuando le conté sobre mi embarazo y sobre la reacción de él. Fue la primera vez que ella se quedó sin palabras desde que la conocí hace catorce años. Yo no quería que me abrazaran o sintieran lástima de mí, pero cuando ella lo hizo no supe como rechazarla y me vi obligada a aceptarlo, pero al contrario de lo que creí, fue un abrazo muy ajeno a la lástima, y me sentí muy reconfortada por Miyako. Se sentía bien tener una amiga en esos momentos. Me fui a casa a descansar mucho más animada que antes, después de todo no estaba sola, tenía una buena amiga y a mi familia apoyándome sin juzgarme por las cuestionables decisiones tomadas.

Decidí que aún era una hora apropiada para pasar por la farmacia, aunque no me moría de ganas de ir, pero habían cosas que se me estaban acabando y debía reponerlas. Caminando por los pasillos buscando lo necesario me encontré de frente con Kyoya, y no pude evitar el encuentro ni el sonrojo que se apropió de mi cara.

—Si no es la pequeña Hikari Yagami ¿No pudiste evitarme esta vez, verdad? – dijo pedantemente.

Él seguía igual de desagradable que siempre y también tan atractivo como lo recordaba. Esa voz profunda y grave fue lo primero que me llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vi y ahora volvía a surtir ese efeto.

—Tsujimoto, me gustaría decir que ha sido un gusto encontrarte, pero eso está lejos de ser cierto – respondí vivaz.

Lo oí reír y yo sonreí también. Era divertido no ocultar el desagrado que me provocaba verlo.

—¿Estás sola u ocupada? ¿Tienes tiempo de ir por un café? – preguntó sugerente.  
—Preferiría un té – respondí sin entender del todo por qué no lo rechazé.

Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba a pocos pasos de dónde nos encontrábamos y habían demasiados pasteles que me invitaban a probarlos, pero tuve que contenerme, aparentar decencia y escoger sólo uno.

No comprendía cómo una persona podía ser tan desagradable y a la vez interesante. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y él se tuvo que ir y se despidió de mi dándome un beso muy cerca de los labios, que no pude detener ni prever y él se fue cerrándome un ojo muy sensualmente. Yo solo sonreí y comprendí el por qué teníamos una historia en el pasado. Él de verdad era magnético.

Me levanté del asiento en el que había estado y ahora que él se había ido podría comprarme dos pasteles diferentes al que ya había esocgido y llevarlos a casa para disfrutarlos luego con Tailmon. No hice más que levantarme, dar un paso y me encontré con Takeru, que me miraba fijamente desde donde se encontraba. Estaba furioso, podía apreciarlo desde esa distancia. Mi corazón se agitó un poco y luego recordé que él era cliente habitual de ese lugar, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Ignoré su mirada furiosa y seguí adelante con mis planes. Básicamente a eso se había limitado mi vida, a seguir los planes. Pedí no dos pasteles, si no tres y los llevé a casa donde casi olvidé compartirlos con mi felina amiga.

Miyako dejó su vida de madre abnegada para convertirse en una amiga que no me dejaba sola. Yo estaba muy agradecida con ella, pero me preocupaba que dejara a los niños tanto tiempo y cuando le pregunté por sus ellos, me decía que para eso estaba Ken. Yo sabía que no era su intención hacerme sentir mal, pero pensaba en que tal vez más adelante yo no tendría esa opción, pero no dejé que eso me entristeciera.

Taichi estaba feliz aún y no dejaba de llamarme para saber si necesitaba algo o si me sentía bien y lo mismo hacían mis padres, pero tanta preocupación me preguntaba si en parte se debía a que ellos sabían que estaba sola. Nunca quise ser el centro de atención y menos a raíz de esta situación.

En general no había tenído demasiados malestares o malas noches, pero esa en especial había sido espantosa, tenía frío, me abrigaba, me daba calor poco después, me destapaba y volvía a sentir frío. Me acomodaba y no mucho después me sentía incomoda nuevamente, sentía deseos de ir al baño, pero cuando iba no salía nada. Fue una noche de eternas horas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando no me encontraba de muy buen ánimo, muy temprano, me encontré a quien no esperaba en mi puerta; Takeru. Se veía más delgado y demacrado desde que lo vi la última vez. Pero a mis ojos seguía siendo perfecto, nuestro hijo o hija iba a estar bendecido con una buena apariencia si sus genes eran los dominantes. Lo dejé entrar y antes de pasar me entregó un libro, el suyo.

—Hikari yo… lo siento mucho. No tengo palabras para justificar mi comportamiento. – dijo sin esperar a que yo le dijera algo.  
—¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – pregunté luego de notar que tenía un moretón en ella.  
—Ah, cosas de hombre. Estoy bien… ¿y tú? – preguntó no muy seguro de cómo formular esa pregunta.  
—Nosotros estamos bien- respondí.  
—¿Pasaste mala noche? Tienes ojeras – susurró preocupado, iba a tocarme la cara, lo pude notar, pero finalmente no lo hizo.  
—Sí.

El silencio se apropió del lugar, y él habló nuevamente.

—Yo sé que va a sonar horrible, pero lo he pensado mucho y… ¿estás completamente segura de que el bebé es producto de la inseminación artificial?  
—¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté ilusionada… tal vez él si pensó en la posibilidad de que él fuera el padre… y lo era…  
El silencio se apropió del lugar. y él habló nuevamente.¿No tendrá algo que ver el hermano de tu cuñada en esto? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

Takeru me decepcionaba cada día más ¿Creía que ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo jugaba a dos bandas? ¿Queme acostaba con dos al mismo tiempo?

—Disculpa pero ¿qué te hace creer eso? – le pregunté entre un poco conmocionada e indignada.  
—Hace años vi como se besaban apasionadamente, la noche que se casó tu hermano. Aún recuerdo cómo me sentí viendo cómo otro te tocaba de una forma que no era la que se tocan dos personas que no se conocen bien y no pude tolerarlo, y bueno esa misma noche tu y yo…. Entonces… sé que es una historia vieja. No lo negarás, supongo – dijo muy inquisidor.  
—No podría, es cierto. Tuve una historia con él – admití  
—¿Es una broma, verdad? Lo admites como si nada.  
—No, ¿por qué sería una broma? Tengo un pasado, pero si tanto te molestaba ¿por qué no me dijiste nunca nada al respecto?  
—Nunca hablamos de esa noche, Kari. Te estaba buscando y te vi con él. Estaba impactado. Nunca te había visto con un hombre y la primera vez fue así de intensa. No pude con ello y pensé que tal vez embriagándome se me pasaría. No imaginé como terminarían las cosas luego.  
—¿Crees que eres el único que tiene algo guardado? Tu me negaste esa noche, Takeru – sonreí sin gracia.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó inseguro.  
—Mientras ya te habías acostado conmigo y estaba aún desnuda en tu cama, tu recibiste una llamada. Te preguntaban por mi y tu dijiste que no tenías idea de dónde estaba, que sólo eras mi amigo y que no era contigo con quién yo me había ido. ¿Lo recuerdas? - dije dolida, sacando esa espina de mi corazón que por años había tenido.

Observé como trataba de hacer memoria y luego sonrió ¿por qué sonreía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de mí y esa herida que aún en el fondo no cicatrizaba?

—Era Daisuke al teléfono, tus padres estaban buscándote y ¿qué querías que les dijera?, ¿Qué estabas conmigo, que acabábamos de tener sexo y que te pasaran a buscar mientras te vestías? – dijo con un amago de sonrisa y un tono irónico.

Era lo lógico. Ahora que él lo decía tenía sentido. Me sentí estúpida. Si tal vez no hubiese evitado enfrentarme a la situación, o si quiera me hubiese permitido a mi misma pensar en ello, quizás me hubiese dado cuenta de esa posibilidad era la más evidente. Todo lo que creí que había pasado había sido el argumento digno de una telenovela de las malas que yo misma me había invitado.

—¿Sabes por qué creíste eso? Porque estás aterrada de amarme. Tú sabes desde siempre que yo he estado enamorado de ti, sin embargo siempre te empeñaste en hacer como que no lo sabías. Yo no fui tu primer amor, ni tu primer beso. Yo no fui el primer hombre en tu vida tampoco. Pero tú para mi eres todo eso. ¿Qué había de mal en mí que no querías aceptar mis sentimientos? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?  
—Ah, ¿sí? Si crees estar tan seguro de lo que supuestamente has sabido por tanto tiempo ¿por qué no insististe en aclarar las cosas conmigo?  
—Hasta que volvimos a revivir esa experiencia pensé que te habías arrepentido o que había hecho algo mal. Yo no tenía experiencia después de todo y tu si y quizás… buscabas algo distinto que yo no supe darte.

¿Todos esos años Tk pensó que yo me había arrepentido o que él no había sido suficiente? No tenía idea de que tanto daño le había hecho a causa de mis propias inseguridades. No me había dado ni cuenta cuando pasé a ser la villana en nuestra historia, pero cada infidencia que Takeru revelaba dejaba en evidencia lo egocéntrica y egoísta que había sido. Era cierto, me aterraba amarlo y cualquier excusa parecía ser lo suficientemente buena para evitar hacerlo. Si Tk supiera y entendiera por qué fue tan complicado para mi aceptar mis sentimientos por él…

—¿Te acostaste con él alguna vez? – me preguntó con una voz decidida.  
—¿Por qué me haces esta clase de preguntas? ¡Yo no te hago esa clase de cuestionamientos! – solté enojada e incómoda.  
—¿Es tan difícil responder? – dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.  
—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Necesitas una lista de los hombres con los que he estado? – interrogué.

En un ataque de ira comencé a hacer garabatos en un papel, lo arrugué y se lo pasé.

—Si tanto te interesa abre eso y cuéntalos. Escribí cada uno de los nombres de los hombres con los que me he acostado– le dije iracunda.

Él recibió el papel y lo iba a abrir, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Me miró, me lo devolvió y sostuvo mi mirada por lo que fue un minuto o tal vez fueron tres, no lo supe y finalmente habló.

—Tienes razón. Ese no es mi asunto. Yo tengo la intención de cumplir lo que te prometí desde un principio. ¿Me dejarás cumplir con lo acordado? ¿Serás capaz de olvidar el error que cometí al dejarte sola?

Él estaba siendo honesto y yo no estaba enojada con él. Yo también había cometido errores, tan severos como el de él o incluso peores. Habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo ya como para seguir desperdiciándolo. Por lo que solo asentí.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo Kari? – interrogó.  
—No, ya no. Y tú ¿estás seguro? No creo que pueda con otro ataque de inseguridad – admití.  
—Si, lo estoy – contestó seguro – no me importa cómo se concibió ese niño más, es mío. Pero no quiero volver a verte en una cita con tu concuñado – dijo serio.  
—No era una cita, solo nos encontramos por casualidad – aclaré.  
—No me gustan esa clase de casualidades- contestó evidentemente celoso.  
—De acuerdo, las evitaré. Pasé una mala noche ¿quieres acompañarme? Tengo sueño – sugerí.

Takeru no dudo en seguirme y nos acomodamos para dormir. Ahora que él estaba de regreso sentí que la abominable noche podría compensarla durante la mañana. Él comenzó a tocarme, pero y aunque me gustaba yo de verdad sólo tenía sueño.

—Están más grandes – dijo sosteniendo uno de mis pechos.  
—Ah, ¿si? – cuestioné.  
—Sí – contestó determinado.  
—Pues solo mira, porque yo tengo sueño – sostuve mi decisión.

Él sonrió y me atrajo más hacia él. Sentí un pequeño dolor punzante, pero no le di importancia. Me acomodé y poco a poco comencé a caer en el sopor del sueño, mientras a lo lejos podía oír a Takeru preguntar cosas que no fui capaz de responder.

—Takeru despierta. Despierta por favor – le dije apenas sin fuerza.

Tk se despertó asustado y me miró preocupado.

—Me duele. Algo no está bien.

Tardó en comprender a qué m refería pero se levantó de un salto y me destapó y ahí pudimos ver que yo estaba sangrando. Comencé a llorar por la desesperación, eso sólo podía significar una cosa y no era nada bueno.

Tk reaccionó y rápidamente me llevó al auto para ir a urgencias. Una vez en el auto no pude acallar mi preocupación y miedo.

—Nuestro hijo Takeru, nuestro bebé – sollocé  
—Todo estará bien con el bebé. Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar.  
—¡No entiendes nada! Es nuestro bebé – le grité.  
—Todo estará bien con nuestro hijo, cálmate – me rogó.  
—Es tuyo Tk – le dije.  
—Eso lo sé, es mi hijo, está claro – aceptó.  
—Es biológicamente tuyo, imbécil. Nunca llegué a hacerme la inseminación artificial, quedé embarazada esa primera vez que lo volvimos a hacer – le solté la verdad de golpe.

Takeru quedó consternado, no por mi insulto sino porque le rebelé la verdad de la concepción de nuestro hijo, pero no cabía una duda en sus ojos, él sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Me tomó la mano transmitiéndome fuerza y finalmente llegamos, y yo al saberme en un lugar seguro por fin pude dejarme ir y me fui a blanco. Escuchaba a Tk llamarme pero no era capaz de responderle. No supe nada más.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews... este es el penúltimo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo V

**Digimon Adventure**  
**Takari**

* * *

Desperté en un lugar que me era muy familiar, pero no de la buena manera. Estaba rodeada de máquinas, colores claros, y ese particular olor de los desinfectantes de amplio espectro que usan en los hospitales… Abrí los ojos súbitamente al recordar por qué me encontraba ahí, me toqué el vientre asustada de saber qué había pasado

—¡Kari! ¿Estás despierta? – Matt me preguntó inseguro.

—¿Yamato? ¿Dónde está T.K.? - consulté desconcertada al verlo a él.

—Mi hermano fue obligado por Tai a salir y comer algo. Volverá pronto – comentó él.

Miré a Yamato que se encontraba en silencio. En realidad él y yo nunca hemos sido demasiado cercanos, aún cuando es el mejor amigo de Tai y hermano de Takeru, quien desde tiempos inmemorables ha sido mi mejor amigo.

—Dime la verdad, por favor – solicité ansiosa.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres escuchar al médico o a Takeru? – sugirió inseguro

Aquella respuesta no era lo que necesitaba oír. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Dímelo, por favor. – exigí.

Yamato se acercó y se sentó al lado de mi cama, su rostro era serio… era un hombre muy atractivo y varonil, no pude evitar el pensamiento al tenerlo tan cerca. Él tomó mi mano… en contadas ocasiones me había tocado. Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

—Lo siento tanto, Kari – dijo muy apenado.

Me abrazó, pero yo no sentía nada. Estaba completamente choqueada porque comprendí que ese bebé que esperaba ya no se encontraba más dentro de mí, sin embargo me sentí completamente incapaz de llorar. Alejé a Matt quien me miró extrañado.

—No tienes que sentirlo, es la selección natural, supongo – le dije.

Yamato me miró sin comprender. Un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Aunque no hubo tiempo de agregar más, porque aparecieron T.K. y Tai. Takeru al verme despierta se acercó y me abrazó.

—Estará todo bien, mi amor… estará todo bien - Dijo más como para él que para mí, no quise alejarlo inmediatamente, pero en realidad no deseaba que me abrazara.

Tai y Matt iban a dejarnos solos, pero yo impedí que se fueran, no quería quedarme a solas con Takeru. Además quería conversar también con mi hermano, quien se acercó y pude apreciar que su mano derecha tenía una férula. No le pregunté en ese minuto, pero lo haría luego.

Mi hermano me miraba preocupado. No me gustaba que mirara así. Él podía ver a través de mí y sabía que planeaba algo.

—Disculpen… ¿me podrían dejar a solas con mi hermano? por favor… - pedí aunque sé que sonó más bien a exigencia.

Takeru me miró y aquella petición lo lastimó. Él era demasiado transparente como para no haber notado el efecto de mis palabras.

—¿Qué pasa, Kari? – preguntó Tai.

—Hermano no quiero estar aquí. ¿Puedes preguntarle a nuestros padres si puedo quedarme con ellos por un tiempo?

—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso? T.K. quería…- comentó Tai.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? – lo corté, no quería que terminara la frase.

—Por supuesto, pero si prefieres también puedes ir a mi casa. Miyako también ofreció… – sugirió.

—Preferiría ir con mamá y papá – sentencié.

Tai asintió. Él no estaba convencido de hacerlo, pero yo sabía que lo haría de todos modos. Tenía qué… yo no deseaba quedarme a solas con T.K., no quería volver a mi casa tampoco, mucho menos quería ir a casa de mi hermano…no deseaba ver a Miyako, ni a nadie. Solo quería ir a casa de mis padres y también quería a Tailmon junto a mí. Mi hermano dio media vuelta y llamó a casa de nuestros padres y mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con mi petición. Dejé de mirar a Taichi y me volteé hacia el otro lado y él salió, supuse que iba a hablar con Takeru sobre lo que le pedí que hiciera… lo que agradecí, porque no deseaba tratar con nadie en ese minuto.

Los exámenes de rutina y el tiempo de observación se me hicieron eternos. Yo no deseaba hablar y mucho menos pensar. No quería ser el objeto de la lastima de nadie. Takeru me acompañaba sin hablar, pero incluso sólo escucharlo respirar me irritaba. ¿No podía entender que yo quería estar sola?

Finalmente pude salir de ese asqueroso hospital y mis padres vinieron por mí. Traté de actuar normal, pero nadie a mí alrededor parecía entender que yo no me sentía mal por la pérdida. Les pedí a mis padres que no quería saber de mis amigos y mucho menos de Takeru, que no deseaba visitas. Quería y necesitaba estar sola.

Sabía que a mis padres les estaba empezando a caer mal con mi apatía. No me gustaba la mirada en sus ojos cuando estos se dirigían a mi… creí que ellos no sentirían lástima de mi, pero lo hacían, seguro todos lo hacían. Tailmon no hablaba mucho tampoco, sólo me acompañaba y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo. Ni siquiera ella me estaba tolerando y lo sabía. Sentía cómo la oscuridad se estaba empezando a apoderar de mi corazón y mis pensamientos, pero aquello no parecía tan malo, así podía vivir. ¿Sería prudente ya volver a mi apartamento? No deseaba volver ahí por lo que decidí que lo vendería. Ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos y de absurdas ideas que me formé acerca de un futuro que nunca llegó.

Pasadas las dos semanas desde que llegué a la casa de mis padres, la situación no mejoró. Mi madre me preguntó qué era lo que haría de ahí en adelante, pero en realidad no había pensado en ello, por lo que la pregunta me molestó y hubo una discusión en la que yo sabía que no tenía razón alguna, mis argumentos eran pésimos y poco sostenibles, pero me sentí atacada de algún modo. No me gustaba en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, sin embargo no podía detenerme. Escuché que mi madre salió y suspiré, lo cierto es que con ello me di cuenta de que cualquier proyecto que tuviera en mente no era más que desde ese instante a dos días más, con suerte. No quería proyectarme nunca más.

Tailmon me miraba con esos ojos claros llenos de lo que sentí como recriminación, que de algún modo me recordaban a los de él e hice algo que nunca creí que haría…la eché. Ella no me cuestionó y se fue. Ahora si me encontraba completamente sola. Traté de concentrarme en otras cosas, pero no podía. Simplemente mis métodos de abstracción se hallaban desgastados para ese entonces. Volví a escuchar la puerta, supuse que era mi madre que había vuelto, pero la persona que abrió la puerta de la que había sido mi habitación por años, no era mi madre, sino Takeru.

—Ya es hora de que detengas esto – dijo exigente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté molesta-

—Me mantuve al margen para respetar tus deseos, pero sé que si sigo esperando pasaran otros veinte años antes de que tú te decidas a hacer algo. Lo que nos pasó fue horrible, Kari. Cada vez que pienso en nuestro bebé me duele tanto el corazón que no puedo ni respirar… Pero si estamos juntos podremos superarlo… podemos intentarlo de nuevo… - dijo esperanzadamente.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar? – interrogué.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? – preguntó él inverosímilmente.

—Creí que comprendías las indirectas – aclaré.

—¿Qué indirectas? – consultó.

—Qué no quiero verte. Qué no deberías estar acá. Qué no quiero estar contigo – declaré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque si me ves tendrás que afrontar la realidad? – aseveró con una seguridad que me molestó.

—¿Qué realidad es la que según tú no quiero enfrentar? – pregunté sarcástica.

—La realidad de que sigues aterrada y que no te atreves a amarme. Que definitivamente estás mejor después de que perdiste a nuestro hijo, así ya tienes un compromiso obligatorio y permanente conmigo, ¿no? Tal vez hasta lo deseabas… - dijo en un tono que no supe como interprestar.

¿Acaso Takeru se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo iba a desear yo tal cosa? ¿Cómo osaba decir que me alegré con lo que pasó?

—Tú no quisiste decir eso. Retráctate – demandé.

—Es la verdad. Acéptalo y terminemos con toda esta mierda. Así cada uno seguirá su vida. – dijo aún más seguro.

—¡Retráctate! – le reclamé.

—Libéranos a ambos de esto. Pongámosle punto final a esta tórrida relación que comenzamos. Tuviste razón todo el tiempo al no aceptarme… ¡hubiese sido mejor si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros!, ¡qué nunca nada hubiese cambiado! Al final fue lo mejor que le puso pasar a ese bebé… mira la clase de padres que hubiese tenido – aseveró.

—¡Cállate! – le grité.

—Tú lo dijiste, ¿no? Aquello fue la selección natural… - dijo sentidamente con una sonrisa horrible.

Takeru me sacó de quicio. Mi respiración se alteró y cerré fuertemente los ojos para evitar verlo, me tapé los oídos con afán, para evitar oír sus palabras. Comencé a pensar por primera vez en ese bebé, en la verdad de cuánto lo esperaba y quería, en las ilusiones que me creé, en las expectativas que tenía. El amor que sentí por mi bebé había sido el más grande de todos. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos al aceptar por primera vez que yo ya no tenía a mi hijo dentro de mí, por primera vez ya no lo sentía en mí, que aquello no era parte de un pésimo sueño, esa era la realidad, mi realidad. Lloré amargamente por mi pérdida irrecuperable, por el niño que nunca conocería...

T.K. seguía ahí y yo no lo podía perdonar por lo que había dicho.

—Vete – le exigí impetuosamente.

Él no se movió, ni siquiera parecía escucharme.

—¡Ándate! – le grité demandante.

Pero él seguía inmóvil, me acerqué y traté de empujarlo hacia la puerta, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para moverlo. Mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo y mi esfuerzo infructuoso con tratar de echarlo de mi casa me frustraba, escupí todo lo que había mantenido guardado.

—Nunca te perdonaré por lo que dijiste, Takeru. Aunque tus palabras sirvieron para hacerme reaccionar, ya no renegaré más de mi sufrimiento. Jamás hubiese deseado que algo así pasara. ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para decir algo así? ¡Tú no me conoces! Ándate. No quiero verte más. Es lo que tú en realidad deseabas, ¿no? Fue por eso que te fuiste en primer lugar ¿cierto? Eras tú el que no querías ser arrastrado a esto junto a mi. Alégrate, ya no ocurrirá… ¿quieres saber algo más? ¿Sabes por qué nunca te acepté antes? Porque siempre intuí que entre nosotros nunca nada funcionaría, porque estás defectuoso por lo que pasó con tus padres. Nunca ninguna de tus relaciones funcionará porque estás marcado. ¡Siempre vas a estar solo! – le confesé perdiendo los estribos.

—Pensé que tendría que lastimarte más para hacerte pensar al respecto. Me alegro de que salieras de tu enajenamiento. No te hará bien guardarte las cosas, tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarlas – soltó de pronto con un tono extraño.

Me atreví a mirarlo a la cara por primera vez y por sus mejillas corrían las mismas lágrimas de tristeza que por las mías… y de pronto comprendí que él había dicho lo que había dicho no porque fuera lo que pensara, sino porque él me conocía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir y sabía que tenía esa tendencia a ensimismarme y de no reaccionar a no ser que fueran bruscos conmigo. Además del repentino dolor que había tratado de evitar desde que desperté en el hospital, ahora también me sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho en mi ataque de ira a Takeru. No podía lidiar con tanto

—Cuídate Hikari… de verdad espero que seas feliz. Mereces todo lo bueno que pueda pasarte y si… tienes razón al final… la selección natural habló por si misma… - sonrió de medio lado y se marchó.

Él finalmente se fue y volví a quedarme sola en mi miseria personal.

—Despierta ya – oí de repente.

—¿Tai? – pregunté insegura.

—Levántate – exigió él.

—¿Qué pasa? – consulté dudosa.

—Escúchame bien, no me volveré a meter en esto, pero así como se lo advertí a Takeru cuando estaba equivocado, es mí deber hacer lo mismo contigo. Especialmente contigo porque a ti no puedo pegarte – dijo tajantemente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – no comprendía del todo lo que quería decirme.

—De lo que sea que haya pasado con Takeru. Él no ha estado bien, pero está peor después de que le pedí que hablara contigo – reveló.

—Así que tú fuiste – dije un poco resentida.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó, no me interesa… pero soluciónalo. Lo vas a perder a él también… Y si le haces daño deliberadamente…- dijo amenazante.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Dejarás de ser mi hermano? – pregunté de manera irónica.

—No. Pero sentiría vergüenza de serlo – aseveró él.

Mi hermano me dejó perpleja. Él nunca había sido así de duro con sus palabras… y entonces una duda que no había sido aclarada surgió.

—¿Cuándo supiste de mí relación con él? Es decir que él y yo… - dije dubitativa.

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces conversé con él sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti… no te imaginas cuánto él esperó, cuánto le dolía saber que no lo mirabas como él te miraba a ti… ¿creías que no me daría cuenta si de pronto llegas embarazada y que él no estuviera sufriendo por eso? – dijo muy seguro.

Nunca imaginé que la relación de Takeru y Tai fuera tan estrecha.

—¿Qué más te decía él? – necesité saber.

Comencé a sentirme emocionalmente débil de nuevo.

—No me corresponde decirte más. Mi relación con él es independiente de la que tengo contigo, te amo Kari, pero no eres la única que está mal. Reacciona – pidió mi hermano.

—¿Has visto a Tailmon? – consulté de pronto

—No – negó él desconcertado.

—Necesito… necesito encontrarla – le dije a raíz de ningún motivo en especial.

Me levanté y me acomodé la ropa ante la mirada de estupefacción de mi hermano que no entendía mi accionar.

Comencé a correr pensando en los sitios en los que ella pudiera estar pero no la encontré. Recordé cómo la eché y me sentí terrible. Desde hacía años que no nos separábamos, yo no estaba llevando demasiado el no tenerla alrededor. La llamé, ya rindiéndome ante la imposibilidad de poder encontrarla.

—¿Me llamabas? – dijo la voz que tanto esperaba oír.

—¡Tailmon! – grité emocionada.

La tome en mi brazos y le pedí perdón por cómo me había comportado con ella.

—Todo está bien, Kari. Pero… ¿por qué no puedes ser honesta con Takeru como lo eres conmigo? – preguntó dudosa.

—También tu…- dije resignada.

—Sé cómo surgió todo entre ustedes. No te avergüences conmigo, yo lo entiendo todo… ustedes los humanos crecen y necesitan cosas que nosotros no. Todos lo entendemos y hemos aprendido a darles su espacio. Pero no puedo quedarme a ver cómo te sigues saboteando a ti misma año tras año - sentenció seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? - interrogué insegura.

—Yo sé cuánto en realidad esperabas a tu bebé, yo quería que llegara también, porque era parte de ti. Todos nos entristecimos con lo que pasó, pero sólo hay alguien que lo siente tanto como tú y tú te has encargado de alejarlo y de sólo concentrarte en ti. – señaló ella.

—¿Lo he hecho? ¿No? – pregunte sumisa.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz Kari? – me interrogó curiosa Tailmon.

—Porque… porque ¡No lo sé! – admití.

—Averígualo pronto entonces, porque Takeru se marchará y Patamon dijo que no había comprado boleto de regreso. Dijo algo de Francia…no estoy segura.

Abrí la boca consternada. ¿Takeru se iría? ¿Por mi culpa dejaría toda su vida y amigos? Estaba bien si no estábamos más juntos pero ¿irse así? Al menos tenía que pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho y desearle lo mejor, tal y como había hecho él conmigo. Debía darle al menos un adiós adecuado y ponerle el punto final a nuestra relación que él tan vehementemente pidió…

**Continuará**...

* * *

Tenía otro forma de empezar este capítulo, existe otro documento con un destino distinto pero lo sentí falso e incongruente. No me satisfacía, por eso tardé tanto...

Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo pero tendrá uno más, se me hizo más largo de lo que previ.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen mis historias, pero por sobretodo a quienes se molestan en dejar sus opiniones :)


	6. Capítulo VI

TAKARI

Capítulo VI

FINAL

* * *

El camino a su casa duró más de una hora y media, porque daba dos pasos y retrocedía cinco. Estaba aterrada de hablar con él, de que rechazara mis disculpas, de saber de su propia boca que se iría, pero por sobretodo estaba avergonzada de haberle dicho algo que no pensaba en realidad, de haber ocupado como un arma el divorcio de sus padres para dañarlo. Tai tenía razón de haberse enojado conmigo, a veces me convertía en una persona horrible. El haber perdido a mi bebé no era una excusa para convertirme en una persona ponzoñosa. Al estar frente a su departamento me tomó quizás un poco menos de media hora atreverme a tocar el timbre.

Tenía un discurso ensayado que había estado perfeccionando mentalmente desde que había decidido que tenía que pedirle disculpas, pero en cuanto lo vi me quedé sin palabras, estas no salieron, no, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Observé a través de él y noté que se podía ver que efectivamente Takeru había estado embalando, lo había estado haciendo hasta que lo interrumpí, estaba acalorado y evidentemente sudado. Me recorrió algo como una sensación extraña, me sentí muy vulnerable.

—Hikari… no esperaba verte… - dijo extrañado.

Él no parecía muy contento de verme… y con toda razón…

—¿Te molesta si hablamos mientras empaco? Estoy un poco atrasado… ya vendrán a buscar las cosas – dijo apresuradamente, aunque tuve la impresión de que era para no mirarme.

—¿Te vas? – pregunté sentidamente.

Mi pregunta era absurda, porque aquello era evidente… Tailmon dijo la verdad después de todo, no es que creyera que me mintió, pero quise creerlo. Él sonrió, sabía a qué me refería…

—Sí, creo que necesito un cambio… - comentó sin mirarme directo a los ojos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? – consulté.

—No… no es necesario – respondió incómodo.

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor – dije y esperaba que no hubiese sonado como un ruego.

Él asintió, esperaba de verdad que si lo ayudaba a empacar quizás podía expiar mis culpas de algún modo; si lo asistía tal vez él así podría comenzar más pronto su tan anhelado y merecido cambio.

Las cosas fueron rápido desde ese momento, con mi organización y su fuerza terminamos más pronto de lo que imaginé. Los hombres del camión llegaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de pronto el piso se vio completamente vacío. Los pasos que dábamos retumbaban con el eco propio de un lugar deshabitado. Habíamos estado evitando hablarnos o si quiera mirarnos todo el tiempo. Personalmente por cada caja que embalé, por cada objeto que guardé y reconocí, lloré. Durante casi toda mi vida, los recuerdos más importantes siempre eran a su lado, y sus pertenencias y logros en más de alguna ocasión los sentí tan míos como suyos.

—Ya terminamos. Hikari… gracias… sin tu ayuda no creo que lo hubiese logrado a tiempo – reconoció él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer – respondí.

El silencio no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, no al menos cuando estaba con él. Me armé de valor y finalmente hablé.

—¿T.K.? Quería decirte… no, más bien pedirte… olvida lo que te dije sobre que siempre estarás solo… Eso no es cierto… si las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron no fueron por tu culpa. Eres maravilloso… y a la mujer que escojas la harás feliz sin tener que esforzarte demasiado. Lo que pasó con tus padres no tiene nada que ver contigo. Nunca debí decir eso, porque no lo pienso.

—Está bien. Gracias por aclarármelo, dudé por unos momentos… pero si me lo dices tú, entonces te creo. Sólo… olvidémoslo. ¿Kari? – Takeru dijo mi nombre. Comencé a tiritar.

—¿Sí? – contesté temblando. Se estaba acercando el momento.

—¿Me prometes que serás feliz? – preguntó T.K por primera vez mirándome a los ojos.

Esa pregunta oculta bajo una petición me descompuso. Me estaba costando mantenerme estoica frente a él.

—¿Puedes prometerme tú lo mismo? – no quise contestarle, porque si daba una respuesta absoluta le estaría mintiendo. Y no quería hacerlo.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor intento – contestó asintiendo.

—Lo intentare también – respondí tratando de parecer convincente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir, porque estaba casi todo dicho. Ese era el final para nosotros, no había manera de que volviéramos a ser sólo amigos, no había forma de que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo… No había un futuro juntos y ambos los sabíamos.

—Realmente pienso que hubiésemos sido unos buenos padres – acotó él.

—Yo también lo creo, Takeru – Estuve de acuerdo con él.

—Recordaré siempre a nuestro bebé como mi primer hijo, no lo olvidaré, pero aprenderé a dejarlo ir. De verdad espero que también tú puedas – dijo él y comencé a sentir como se acrecentaba la distancia entre nosotros.

—Lo haré… cuídate y buen viaje… - le deseé lo mejor.

Me fui de ese lugar tan pronto terminé de decir la última frase y me repetía mentalmente que no debía mirar atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría marcharme y realmente necesitaba dejarlo ir… no por mí, sino por él. Él merecía ser feliz junto a alguien que no le hiciera daño, y muy a mi pesar… yo distaba de ser esa persona.

Poco a poco comencé a normalizar mi vida, volví a mi trabajo e inicié la búsqueda un nuevo apartamento, definitivamente ya no era confortable estar ahí. Traté de restablecer lazos con mis amigos, pero no me estaba forzando demasiado. Aún dolía un poco el verlos tan realizados, porque yo aún seguía marcando el paso, pero sabía que aquello era exclusivamente mi responsabilidad, por lo que era yo la debía resolver eso.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar ante mis ojos y no obtenía noticias de Takeru. Aunque tampoco me esforcé demasiado en saber de él. En todo momento creí que sin que tuviera que preguntar sabría algo al tener los mismos amigos, pero parecía como si todos hubiesen establecido alguna clase de acuerdo en la que T.K. no debía ser mencionado cuando yo estaba presente, y en el peor de los casos, si no era por ese lado, supuse que él escribiría algún libro, cosa que tampoco sucedió y era eso justamente lo que me tenía intrigada, pero por sobretodo preocupada. A veces habían días en los que no lo recordaba y en otras oportunidades no podía parar de pensar en él... No importaba que le hubiésemos puesto un punto final a nuestra relación, siempre hubo una parte de mí que nunca estuvo realmente dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Y recién ahora, que habían pasado tres años desde entonces, lo aceptaba. Todavía lo quería y estaba tan desilusionada de la vida y de él…por atreverse a abandonarme y por hacerme hacer una promesa que nunca debí hacer. Aunque yo sabía que nada de eso hubiese pasado si yo hubiese sido una tonta.

Miyako insistía en que debía volver a tener citas, pero realmente no me sentía emocionalmente dispuesta y ni siquiera tenía ganas. Antes de Takeru había tenido muchas citas, había estado con otros hombres. Traté por todos los medios de acabar con mis sentimientos por él, pero al final sólo le hacía daño a él, y sobre todo a mí misma, porque en algún momento comencé a perderme el respeto. El miedo me había superado y me odiaba por ello. Él tuvo razón cuando dijo que yo supe desde el comienzo de sus sentimientos por mí, pero por sobretodo con eso de que yo no me atrevía a amarlo… todo ese tiempo pensé en que si le daba una oportunidad a nuestra relación y esta fallaba, iba a ser el acabose, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba en esos años, aunque las cosas hayan salido casi tan mal como siempre pensé que podrían resultar, no me arrepentía de haberme arriesgado a conocerlo en ese sentido. Las noches junto a él fueron fantásticas, las cosas que compartimos y los momentos que vivimos los recordaba como si hubiesen sido tan solo la semana anterior y los atesoraba aún después de años. Pero él se había equivocado en algo; él si había sido mi primer amor e incluso mi primer beso, pero él nunca lo supo. Le había dicho que había besado otros chicos para que no tuviera esa presión, pero aquello no había sido cierto, tal vez debí decírselo cuando él mencionó cuánto le dolía ese supuesto hecho…

Estaba caminando de vuelta a casa. Taichi me fue a buscar en un acto espontaneo de necesidad de hermandad, salimos como los viejos tiempos, solo nosotros dos. Aunque agradecía el tiempo que me estaba dedicando, mi hermano debería darse cuenta de que no tenía que hacerlo, y que no debería sentirse culpable de estar esperando a su segundo hijo. No podría negar que me no sentí rara cuando me lo contó, pero aunque seguía siendo algo que nunca podría superar del todo, yo ya había aprendido a lidiar con ello, y ya no lo recordaba con tristeza, y tal como Takeru lo dijo, ese bebé aunque no haya nacido, aunque no lo hubiese conocido, siempre iba a ser mi nuestro primer hijo. Tai se había tenido que ir por una urgencia a su casa, pero tuve la impresión de que intentó decirme algo todo el tiempo que alcanzamos a estar juntos. Mientras decidía qué vía tomaría de vuelta, de repente me pareció ver una silueta conocida. Agité la cabeza porque no podía ser él y repentinamente el hombre se dio vuelta lo vi con detenimiento; mi mundo se paralizó por completo. Lo escruté con detenimiento para estar completamente segura de quien era a quien veía, y para mi desgracia- y placer-, él se encontraba a unos metros de mí y seguía tan atractivo como lo recordaba, con el pelo más largo y una barba incipiente que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy. Él no me vio y supongo que fue una suerte, porque casi se me cayó la cara cuando lo vi con un niño que no podía tener más de dos años, tan rubio como él y no tardé en sacar mis conclusiones. Ese niño rubio era la prueba de que Takeru ya había rehecho su vida tal como lo prometió y yo sólo deseé no haberlo sabido, haber elegido otra ruta y seguir viviendo en la ignorancia y no haberlo visto nunca más, pero fui testigo de la escena más terrorífica que he experimentado a lo largo de mi vida. Llegué a duras penas a casa, estaba aterrorizada con volver a encontrarme con T.K. nuevamente y estaba emocionalmente exhausta por aquel pensamiento idealista y soñador de que al final algo sucedería con nosotros que haría que la situación cambiara, aquello ya no era una opción más, y para poder seguir adelante yo me había aferrado a esa idea con fuerza. Comprendí entonces que no porque no pensara en una situación ésta era menos importante, en algún momento los sentimientos te alcanzan y no queda más que enfrentarlos. Seguía profundamente enamorada de él, pero yo ya no volvería a tener cabida en su vida y si empezaba a aceptarlo desde ya quizás eventualmente lo superaría. Quería apartarme del mundo y desaparecer. La conducta petrificada que había sido un hábito de querer estar sola y aislarme cuando me veía superada por algo, se estaba apropiando de mí y era muy fuerte, no obstante por primera vez entendí que era todo lo contrario de estar sola lo que me ayudaría. Necesitaba y quería el apoyo de alguien y me atreví a pedírselo a quién prometió una vez que haría ruido cada vez que la oscuridad quisiera alcanzarme y sin esperar más llegué a su casa y en un modo de catarsis le conté a Miyako que había visto a Takeru, la verdad de lo que sentía por él y como había estado esperándolo silenciosa y tranquilamente y sorprendentemente ella ya lo sabía, supuse entonces que no era tan buena actriz después de todo.

—Lo que pasa es que no has hecho ni siquiera un esfuerzo en dejarlo ir y no comprendo cómo has podido estás tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, Kari – dijo mi amiga con una seriedad sepulcral.

Me sonrojé, no era una mojigata pero no estaba demasiado acostumbrada hablar de esos temas.

—Amiga, no puedes despreocuparte así de tu cuerpo, ya verás que sólo estás idealizando su recuerdo. Será mejor que empieces por darle un poco de acción a tu vida. Si tienes algún viejo amigo del que pudieras sacar ventaja, te invito a intentarlo y ya verás que todo empezará a ser más fácil… el cuerpo tiene memoria ¿sabes? Y en cuanto a Takeru… no sabía que tuviera un hijo, Kari. Me toma por sorpresa tanto como a ti… no había oído de eso y no es la clase de información que se oculte – terminó de acotar.

Volví a casa porque debía terminar unas planificaciones que tenía atrasadas, y mientras intentaba enfocarme en el trabajo, mi cerebro se dividía en lo que Miyako me aconsejó y sobre qué iba a hacer ahora que él había vuelto. Estaba aterrada de tener que hablar sobre nuestras vidas y tener que aparentar estar feliz por él y por haber cumplido aquella estúpida promesa.

Estaba descansando en casa, los niños habían estado muy irritables ese día, y el teléfono sonó; era Taichi que me avisó de que el parto se adelantaría y que me necesitaba allá. No dudé en acudir en cuanto me lo dijo. Al llegar a ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos me traía, no sólo estaban Tai y mi cuñada, también estaba Kyoya, que tan solo al verlo me hizo más sentido lo que mi amiga me había dicho. Él seguía soltero y me seguía gustando un poco.

Mi hermano me explicó que habían adelantado el parto porque el bebé estaba muy grande y no corría ningún peligro, pero podría sufrirlo si esperaban los nueves meses, por lo que sería una cesárea. Respiré aliviada después de saber con certeza qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar nuestros amigos, pero la familia de la esposa de Tai no vivía cerca, por lo que Kyoya se quedó solo y claramente entendí que era yo la única a la que él conocía y sentí en mí el peso de aquel parentesco político y la obligación de cumplir con este. Comenzamos a hablar y él aunque sabía que su hermana no corría peligro el estaba evidentemente nervioso y traté de calmarlo, pero estaba aún más inquieto que mi hermano. Era extraño conversar con él no siendo quien solía ser, no había un ápice de su pedantería habitual. Lo invité a tomar un café y él aceptó. Llegamos a la cafetería del hospital y traté de distraerlo pero estaba resultando del todo bien, y de pronto el verlo así, tan preocupado y con la guardia tan baja despertó mi instinto protector y lo abracé. Nunca esperé que él me estrecharía tan vigorosamente de vuelta, y se sintió bien, hacía años que no sentía esa sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien, sentir calidez y escuchar latidos. Nos quedamos un rato así, riéndonos de cosas superfluas ya menos tensos, estando muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta que al mirar la hora nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos estado ahí más tiempo del que parecía, y volvimos a subir para saber las novedades. Al llegar todos estaban contentos y no sabíamos por qué. Tai, quien nos había estado buscando, nos contó que el bebé había nacido ya y que todo estaba tan bien como podía estarlo, nos preguntó dónde habíamos estado y cuando le dijimos que estuvimos en la cafetería él asintió y se fue a celebrar con nuestros amigos y padres que se encontraban más allá. Me volteé a ver a Kyoya que lucía mucho menos pálido que antes y observé una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, se veía como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima y en una muestra de entusiasmo desmedido se acercó, y delante de todos me besó. Estaba sorprendida que lo hiciera tan abiertamente, estábamos rodeados de gente, que aunque estaban concentrados en otra cosa, si volteaban podían notar qué era lo que estábamos haciendo, pero Miyako tuvo razón, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su gesto y terminamos dándonos un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo. Ambos compartíamos el sentimiento de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia y estábamos eufóricos, porque todo había salido como debía y debíamos deshacernos de la tensión acumulada. Él me arrastró un poco más allá, un poco más protegido de la vista de la gente con la que nos encontrábamos. Nos besamos un rato más y volvimos con el grupo que de a poco se estaba haciendo más pequeño y súbitamente vi a una persona que no había notado porque se encontraba medio escondido. Era Takeru que había estado ahí todo el tiempo y yo no lo había visto. Él me estaba mirando y no supe cómo sentirme. Los que quedaban se dieron cuenta de que él y yo nos habíamos encontrado y la atmosfera se sintió extraña. Trataban de actuar normal, pero nuestros torpes amigos no podían fingir demasiado bien. Afortunadamente Kyoya, quién no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, me pidió que lo acompañara a la salida, porque ya debía irse y no conocía demasiado bien el lugar.

Al volver donde mi hermano, para despedirme, noté que sólo estaban Matt y Takeru, quienes al verme dejaron de conversar súbitamente. Yamato se levantó y nos dejó solos, no sin antes decirnos lo que en el fondo yo sabía que todos pensaban pero nadie decía.

—Han pasado tres años. Es hora de que hablen y arreglen de verdad las cosas entre ustedes para que dejen por fin de hacernos las cosas incomodas a todos.

T.K. ignoró el comentario de su hermano y se acercó a mí. Nos sostuvimos la mirada tímidamente por unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me abrazó. Me hubiese gustado que no lo hubiese hecho, pero fui incapaz de rechazarlo o de moverme siquiera y lo peor fue cuando al oír su voz comencé a sentirme débil.

—Qué gusto me da verte, Kari… - expresó Takeru.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta. Yo no estaba tan contenta después de todo…

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Era insoportable.

—Maldición, Kari… - dijo T.K. a raíz de nada – ¿Tenía que ser él?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?– pregunté confundida

—Me prometiste que harías lo posible por ser feliz… y esperaba que así fuera… ¿pero por qué debía ser con él, Kari? Con cualquiera… rayos, de tantos hombres en el mundo… justamente él…- repitió

—¿De qué hablas T.K.? Explícame – le pedí

—Del hermano de tu cuñada, Kyoya – dijo cortante.

Me sonrojé y no le contesté… ¿qué podría decirle? Quizás estaba pensando cosas que no eran pero… ¿qué me importaba a mí las ideas que él se hiciera? Además él ya había rehecho su vida ¿por qué me recriminaba?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia – contesté enojada. Él no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarme.

—Sí, esa es la peor parte… yo también pienso eso. Pero no puedo evitarlo – respondió bajando el volumen de su voz – Espero entonces que seas jodidamente feliz.

Arrugué la frente. Eso no sonó a una felicitación en lo absoluto. Él se había enojado conmigo, pero yo estaba todavía más enojada con él. Lo odiaba.

Fui con Tai para despedirme, había sido un largo día, pero él me miraba de una manera extraña.

—¿Por qué me miras asi? – pregunté

—¿Ya te encontraste con Takeru? – quiso saber.

—Si… - respondí.

—¿Qué harás? – consultó.

—¿Por qué haría algo? Él tiene su vida armada – contesté

¿Vida armada? ¿De qué hablas? – interrogó Tai.

—No… no importa. Olvídalo – di por terminado el tema.

—Kari… ¿confías en mi? – inquirió mi hermano

—Con mi vida – repliqué.

—No rebatas nada. Sólo anda – dictaminó.

¿Con qué derecho él, que tenía un bebé, se atrevía recriminarme? Aquello no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza

Tai escribió una dirección y me pidió que fuera a ese lugar por él, porque no podía ir. Yo accedí porque quería serle útil. Pero no podía parar de pensar en lo enojada que me hizo sentir T.K.

Golpeé la puerta con menos decencia de la acostumbrada, pero de eso me di cuenta después de hacerlo. Me avergoncé, tendría que pedir disculpas porque alguien dentro se molestó por la brusca interrupción, la puerta se abrió y Takeru molesto apareció y luego su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. Debíamos tener la misma expresión seguro. Caí en la trampa de Tai, no obstante todo lo que había estado pensando antes de llegar podía aclararlo en ese mismo instante.

—No tienes ningún derecho a recriminarme. Con quien yo decida estar es absolutamente mi problema – le llamé la atención.

—Ya lo sé – reconoció.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz ahora?– pregunté.

—¿Lo eres tú? – contraatacó.

—Yo pregunté primero – aclaré.

Ninguno de los dos pudo responder. Mi presión sanguínea aumentó… mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía mis piernas pesadas y una sensación recorriéndome por completo. Di un paso adelante, el dio otro. Estábamos muy cerca.

—¿Fueron tres años suficientes? – consulté con demasiado interés. Era mi turno para exigirle respuestas.

—¿Suficientes para qué? – consultó desentendido.

—Para olvidarme. Clamaste por mi amor por años y no tardaste en olvidarme – aseveré.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué siguiera siendo tu tapete para seguirme pisoteando? – contestó rabioso.

—Bien que te gustaba ser pisoteado, ¿no? – sonreí burlonamente.

Él se acercó peligrosamente y observé como no podía ocultar la ira que sentía contra mí en ese momento, la posición defensiva que adoptó lo delató, aunque trató sin buenos resultados de hacer como que estaba tranquilo. Se acercó demasiado y yo corrí la cara cuando adiviné su intención. No… yo no iba a besarlo. Quién se creía él que era.

—No hagas esto Takeru – le reclamé

—¿Por qué no? ¿Kyoya puede enojarse? – se mofó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué? No lo hagas… No… - supliqué débilmente.

Fue demasiado floja mi negación y poco honesta, además, y él lo supo al instante. El contacto de nuestros labios fue electrizante, fui totalmente consciente de que mi cuerpo suplicó por él. En un acuerdo sin palabras cerramos la puerta y en segundos él se desabrochó el pantalón y se bajó todo y bóxers hasta las rodillas y yo hice lo mismo con lo mío. Él me levantó y contra la pared y la sensación fría de la pared en mi espalda, junto con la intrusión de Takeru en mi cuerpo fue una mezcla bizarra. Él se estaba moviendo brusca y rápidamente, él quería acabar pronto, y yo también, porque anhelaba ese orgasmo tanto como necesitaba respirar, sus caderas y las mias se movían rápido buscando el contacto salvajemente, amaba lo que su miembro me hacía sentir. Acabe tan pronto lo sentí llenarme y tratar de contener los sonidos guturales que aquellas sensaciones hacían querer surgir, fue una tarea exhaustiva. Exquisito, aquello se había sentido delicioso y muy descabellado, pero fue tan pronto tuve los pies en el suelo nuevamente, cuando volví a la realidad. No me arrepentía, sería cínico de mi parte decir lo contrario. T.K. y yo nos acomodamos la ropa y el silencio volvió a rodearnos, la habíamos jodido. Me había involucrado con él sin pensar en nada. Quizás detrás de una de las puertas que podía observar se encontraba su hijo. No había pensando en eso y me sentí increíblemente culpable.

Salí corriendo como una niña aún cuando podía escucharlo gritar mi nombre a lo lejos, pero no contaba con que él corría más rápido que yo y respondió algo que no comprendí.

—No, no fueron suficientes– respondió determinado.

—¿Qué? - pregunté

—Tres años no fueron suficientes para olvidarte, Kari – repitió.

Bajó su cabeza con pesar. Él de verdad había intentado arrancarme de su corazón.

—¿De verdad? – interrogué más sorprendida que nada.

—Te he amado toda mi vida y te he esperado por casi dos décadas ¿crees que en tres años iba a olvidarte? – declaró sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—Pero lo habíamos dado todo por terminado…- dije tratando de convencerme de que no estaba soñando.

—Recuerdas esa discusión que tuvimos… la mañana antes de que… ya sabes… todo empezara a salir mal… - remembró con tristeza.

—Si… la recuerdo bien – contesté.

—Cuando estabas en el hospital volví a tu departamento y encontré el papel que me retaste a leer… Lo leí... estaba asustado de lo que iba a encontrar ahí, pero no me importaba… porque no había nada que hubieses hecho que pudiera hacer que mis sentimientos por ti se debilitaran… pero lo que encontré ahí fue… - no alcanzó a terminar porque lo interrumpí.

—"Eres un imbécil… pero te amo" - aquello sonó a una declaración renovada.

Cité textual lo que había escrito en esa hoja de papel y se lo dije mirándolo directo a los ojos; aquel mensaje que escribí tanto tiempo atrás lo seguía sintiendo con la misma intensidad, quizás incluso más.

—Mientras estuvimos juntos ninguno de los dos llegó a decirlo… bueno… tú sabías que yo siempre lo hice… pero nunca lo hablamos directamente. Fue por ese mensaje que yo tuve la esperanza todo este tiempo de que las cosas se revertirían y seguí esperándote. ¿Es acaso demasiado tarde para nosotros? – preguntó ansioso y anhelante.

—¿Tarde? ¿Qué si es tarde?- Me reí - No… nunca será demasiado tarde para nosotros. Te amo Takeru, te he amado desde siempre. Nunca te diste cuenta de cuánto influías en mi, de cuánto te quería o cuánto me gustabas… tenías razón… yo no me atrevía a amarte aún cuando todo el tiempo lo hice. He sido una estúpida cobarde – reconocí.

—Mientras lo sepas… - respondió él.

—¡Oye! Se suponía que debía negarlo – me hice la ofendida pero no me resultó porque sonreí.

Él se rio pero duró sólo unos segundos, de pronto se volvió serio y me miró fijo, yo me acerqué y lo rodeé con mis brazos, él me permitió que nos acercáramos bajando hasta mi altura, aquel momento fue sublime, el saber que podía besarlo si quería, que podía tocarlo si lo deseaba, que nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos y que ya no había más dolor o rencor era más de lo que nunca esperé. Nuestro beso no se dejó esperar más pero no fue un beso salvaje o apasionado como alguna vez me atreví a soñar… era un beso tímido y de reconocimiento, de tantear terreno pero aún así me sentía feliz y plena. No se puede aspirar a correr cuando aún ni siquiera se sabe gatear, aunque ya habíamos hecho más que "caminar" no hacía mucho rato atrás.

Takeru me invitó a volver a su casa y un tanto reticente acepté y nada más al entrar reconocí algunas de sus cosas, ese olor hogareño propio de cada hogar invadió mis pulmones y me sentí por fin en casa. Si él había tenido un hijo no me importaba más, si podíamos estar juntos haría lo posible por llevarme bien con él, lo querría como si fuera mío. No podía estar celosa de un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sin haberlo especificado, nosotros habíamos puesto una pausa en nuestra relación, una que duró casi tres años completos, pero en la que ninguno de los dos puso su real esfuerzo por dejar ir al otro, conclusión que hice por lo que él me contó y yo le hablé del miedo que tuve deberlo perdido, del terror de que hubiese rehecho su vida como había prometido.

—Tengo algo que confesarte – dijo él solemnemente.

Tuve miedo de nuevo. Sonaba demasiado serio su tono de voz.

—Te prometí que haría mi mejor intento en ser feliz… pero Kari… no cumplí… no quise cumplir… - admitió

—Yo tampoco… - confesé

—¿Qué fue lo que vi hoy entonces? – consultó extrañado.

—Lo que siempre has sabido… él y yo sólo compartimos mucha química - aclaré

Él arrugó la frente notablemente molesto sin embargo a mi sus celos por mi me tenían en las nubes… nunca imaginé, ni en mis mejores sueños que las cosas volverían a ser como eran, con tanta naturalidad. Que él aún me celera…

—Siempre odié la química – reconoció.

Reí porque era muy cierto. Él era pésimo en las asignaturas científicas. Me coloqué seria cuando un pensamiento oscuro invadió mi mente.

—¿Es esto real? ¿No nos estamos apresurando? Ya empezamos haciendo las cosas mal… y no es que me arrepienta… pero… - no alcancé a terminar cuando el me interrumpió.

—Nada está mal a menos que te arrepientas o te haga sentir de la forma equivocada. Pero seamos claros… ¿hay algo que debas decirme?

Pensé unos instantes… y no… no tenía nada que decir. Esos años habían sido tranquilos.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de hacerle la misma pregunta, pero debía.

—¿Y tú?

Él trataba de hacer memoria, poniéndome nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba y él no contestaba. Finalmente sólo negó con la cabeza. Yo no creía su desfachatez.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hijo, Takeru? ¿No crees es algo que debas decirme? – consulté irritada.

—¿Hijo? Yo no tengo hijos - negó descaradamente.

—Te vi con él - lo acusé

T.K. me miró extrañado.

—Un niño rubio, de dos años quizá menos - describí molesta.

—¿Hablas de Ren? - preguntó más para él que para mi.

—Supongo… no sé su nombre… tú… ¿tu mantienes una relación con su madre? - interrogué.

—Me temo que si, no creo que pueda cortarla nunca - dijo muy serio

—Ah… entonces… ¿Qué hay con nosotros? - pregunté temerosa.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a tener una relación en secreto conmigo? - consultó insinuante.

Me lo cuestioné y me inclinaba más por el si, pero no debería. Finalmente negué. Ya sabía que no todo podía ser tan bueno.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a hablar con su madre y aclarar los puntos - sentenció él.

—¿Estás seguro? – consulté. Yo estaba dispuesta.

—¿Lo estás tú? – rebatió.

—Deberías dejar de responder con preguntas. Es de mala educación - contraataqué nuevamente.

Llegamos a una bella casa no mucho más allá y comencé a sentirme intimidada. ¿Era justo separar a una familia por mis sentimientos egoístas? ¿Podía sobrellevar esa carga de ser una rompehogares? Entonces T.K. me besó y supe que aunque aquello era malo, debería solucionarlo en el futuro. No había nada que pudiera hacerme renunciar ahora a él.

El tocó un timbre y una reja se abrió, llegó a la casa tras traspasar el jardín delantero y tan pronto lo hizo una puerta se abrió y salió el pequeño niño rubio que había visto con anterioridad, alguien se lo entregó en los brazos. Las luces no me dejaron ver bien a esa persona. Estaba angustiada e insegura ¿Sería su madre una mujer muy bella? Takeru se me acercó a mi con el niño, quien estiró su brazo para tirar suavemente mi cabello mientras sonreía.

—A él le gusta tocar el pelo de las personas – aclaró.

Reí. El niño parecía simpático. Takeru me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia dentro de la casa. Ren se revolvió inquieto y Takeru lo dejó en el suelo y gateó hacia la sombra que se acercaba.

Finalmente la sombra se dejó ver; era la mamá de Takeru. Quedé con la boca abierta.

—Madre, Kari tiene algo que decirte - acusó Takeru.

Ella, quien tenía a Ren en brazos se me acercó. Me saludo afectuosamente, más de lo que creí que lo haría si volvía a verme y finalmente preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? - consultó curiosa.

No podía creer que Takeru me hubiese hecho eso y ahora estaba completamente abochornada frente a Natsuko. Finalmente habló él.

—Mamá, Kari no quiere mantener una relación en secreto conmigo… ¿tienes algo en contra de eso? Ella dijo que debía hablar con la mamá de Ren y aclararlo.

La mamá de T.K. rió a carcajadas al entender qué había pensado yo y él también se reía mucho. Cuando me observó enojada él se detuvo y aclaró lo que ya era evidente.

—Como verás, él no es mi hijo, es mi hermano. Aunque sea difícil de creer. Él fue completamente… inesperado…

—Comprendo - respondí aún medio enojada.

Takeru en frente de su madre me besó y yo le devolví el beso con la misma pasión, su broma había sido de muy mal gusto, pero con el susto obtuve todas las respuestas. Estaba feliz, él no había rehecho su vida, no tenía hijos y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie más. Él desde ese momento y para siempre, iba a ser sólo para mí… y me encargaría de compensarlo por todas las cosas que de yo no haber sido tan emocionalmente inmadura no hubiésemos tenido que vivir…

**FIN**

* * *

Y este fanfic ha llegado a su fin. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejan y no dejan review, a los que la siguen y a los que la adhieren a sus favoritos, e incluso aquellos que sólo leen... ha sido un honor escribir esto para Uds.

Muchos saludos.


End file.
